


Forever

by ChiHard



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiHard/pseuds/ChiHard
Summary: Adam Ruzek and Kim Burgess were in love years ago but those feelings never went away. After a tough case Kim and Adam reconnected, causing a surprise.i suck at summaries but basically burzek centric with twists and turns
Relationships: Burzek - Relationship, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> hey just a quick disclaimer before you read on :)
> 
> \- if you haven't seen any of season 7 chicago pd then read at your own risk as there is a lot of spoilers
> 
> \- i'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors as i'm dyslexic and can't help it sorry
> 
> \- this is my first story so if it's not good then i'm sorry trying my best :)
> 
> \- to have the opportunity to vote and help choose key story parts go to my instagram @chi.hard to do that
> 
> that's all i hope you enjoy :))

A/N: this leads on from the crossover 'infection' so watch that before this otherwise it might not make too much sense :)  
\-----------------------------------

Rojas: "Hey you guys want to come to Molly's?" 

Rojas turned around to Kim and Adam, they were just walking out of the precinct. It had been a long, tiring day of running about the entire city trying to solve the infection case.

Kim: "Uh thanks I just kinda want quiet time"  
Adam: "Yeah I think I'm ready for home" Rojas: "Alright, I'll see you guys"

She spun back around not letting it effect her mood at all as she walked away

Kim: "Night Rojas"  
Adam: "Night"

Kim began to separate from Adam walking ahead towards her car

Kim: "Goodnight"

She barely had turned back around after saying goodbye and goodnight to Adam when he responded

Adam: "Hey"  
Kim: "Yeah"

He knew that they both had a hard day and he didn't want to be alone tonight. All day she had been on his mind so he finally asked. He did a quick look around to make sure no one was around. They weren't.

Adam: "Would you want to come with me?"

She was shocked at his comment. "Come with me". To his place. Her heart skipped a beat and her body temporarily froze. He began to walk towards her he got closer. Closer. She looked up into his deep brown eyes. So many emotions and old feelings overwhelmed her. His look made her body feel strange, overwhelmed. She could of kissed him right there but she didn't, she just kept gazing into them eyes.

He approached her getting closer. Closer. He looked down at her and he looked into those golden hazel eyes that managed to take him into a trance-like state. She was beautiful, he thought to himself.

For what felt like forever they finally broke their trance that they both didn't realise they were in.

Kim: "Yeah"  
Adam: "Alright"

They both barely spoke above a whisper but it was good enough for them both to hear.

Adam took this finger and looped it around just a single finger if hers. He began to slowly lead her to his car

Kim didn't react when he touched her it felt right. She had missed it. She instantly followed him to his car, still looking up at him.

In the car they didn't exchange many words they just sat there. Silence. They were both deep in thought about the current events and previous ones if the day. They soon arrived at Adams place, she followed him up feeling so familiar from when they were together and her constantly visiting. She walked slightly ahead to the door marked 310 and saw Adam turn the other way. Without questioning she followed realising the mistake she must had made bus she thought she had remembered his apartment number well.

They reached the door slightly down the bright, white hallway, door 316. They went in and Kim looked around. It was all the same as she remembered from years ago it was the same design and layout. She was lost in a train if thoughts and memories of the nights they would spend together in his apartment, but she was interrupted by him.

Adam: "You want a beer?"

He was having the same thoughts and feelings as Kim remembering the nights after long hard cases they would come back to his and snuggle together on the couch until they both feel asleep.

Kim: "Sure"  
Adam: "The remote to the TV should be in the couch, sit down make yourself at home"

She listened to him and went to sit in the blue sofa, finding the TV remote and turning it on to see a news channel reporting on the events if the day. The words still rang in her ears 'flesh-eating bacteria' they still brought fear to her despite knowing it was over.

Adam walked over to the fridge and grabbed two cold beers from the six-pack sitting in there. He opened them up and went into the living room where she was sitting on the sofa. He placed the beer in her hand and joined, sitting next to her. They sat there, in silence for a few minutes listening to the news report before she finally broke the silence.

Kim: "So when did you move and why only a few doors down from your last place?"

She was curious. She thought she was guessing correctly and hoping she wasn't being a fool and just remembering wrong.

Adam: "Oh um I didn't really have a choice the neighbours left a tap running when they went out and it kinda flooded both our places and because I didn't cause it the landlord said I could either move out or move down the hallway so I decided to move down"

Kim: "Oh no that's not good but I guess it saved you having to go apartment hunting"

She laughed slightly at the story and in her reply. It just sounded like a typical thing that would of happened to him only and no one else

Adam: "Yep I was very lucky it's almost impossible these days and sorry for the dim lighting by the way the lights went out last week i haven't had time to fix them"  
Kim: "It's fine"

They sat there in silence once again both feeling uncomfortable because if the silence and the situation but also comforted by each others presence.

Kim: "Today was a long one"  
Adam: "Yeah, definitely a long day I feel exhausted from running around all over the city"  
Kim: "But it so crazy like whoever heard if flesh-eating bacteria?!"  
Adam: "Oh yeah it was like something out if a horror movie"

They laughed together as if it was old times. Realising how much they both needed this and were thankful they didn't go home alone.Without out knowing it they had both moved closer together.

They stopped and just stared at each other as if there was no other person in the world. She looked at his brown hair slightly messed up from today's events. His eyes, his lips; everything; perfect. She looked at his lips again and then up at his eyes, his eyes, lips eyes lips. She felt herself fall slowly closer.

He just sat there admiring her beauty. She was perfect to him. She was so loving and caring those eyes showed it they were sparking to him. His attention was drawn to her lips they were beautiful and the perfect shape. He slowly felt himself leaning in towards her.

Their lips touched, starting as a small kiss. As he went to pull away frightened of what he had just done she pulled him back in placing her right hand on the side of his face and the left on his chest. They began passionately kissing each other, Kim decided to move to sitting on his lap to be more comfortable. He placed his right hand on her cheek and his left on her thigh.

Adam began to stand up pulling Kim up with him and she lifted her feet off the ground and rapped herself around him without even thinking. Adam walked down toward his room taking her with him. No words were exchanged, little breaths were taken every so often and their eyes remained mainly closed.

Kim didn't know what to do, it felt right to be doing this she missed this yet at the same time she wanted to run away but she didn't, she stayed. She felt him move from kissing her lips slowly to her neck. He remembered the spot on her neck that always made her feel extra special and amazing inside. She loved it.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chapter is around the episode 'brothers keeper' so i recommend that you have watched that episode before reading just so everything makes more sense. if you haven't then that's fine, enjoy :)

Kim POV  
*BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ* My eyes slowly opened to the sound of my phone vibrating on the bedside table. It stopped. I guess whoever was trying to call me gave up, I guess I was awake now. The clock showed 7:13 am I had to be at the precinct by 8 am so I went to get up but I felt a force stopping me. I looked to my side and saw Adam laying there, looking perfect. His hair was all messed up a a single piece laid across his eyes. His muscular arms were wrapped around my small waist not wanting to let go. For a few moments I felt happy, calm, loved and safe just feeling the warmth from his body made me feel comforted. I wanted to stay here forever. No Kim what are you doing to yourself get out of there! You can't do this not again!

I managed to quickly escape from his grip and grab my clothes, and put them on. Without even thinking I run out of his apartment closing the door loudly behind me. I got out of the complex and I didn't know how to get to my place as my car had been left at the precinct after Adam gave me ride to his last night. I decided to walk to my place it wasn't too far, I had to change my clothes and get to work in time.

Adam POV  
*BZZZ* I woke to the sound of a phone ringing. I didn't show that I was awake I just laid there with my eyes slightly open. I looked down and saw her, she laid her head on my chest as if it was a pillow. She looked so peaceful and perfect just laying there. My arms were wrapped around her waist, I thought about letting go but I didn't. I just wanted to hold her, to keep her safe. By the end of the phone vibrations I felt Kim begin to move, I didn't want to alarm her that I was awake too so I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, as I heard her move about. I feel her loosen my grip around her and get up, the last thing I hear is the slamming of my apartment door.

I look over at the clock it's 7:18 am I've got to be at the precinct in 42 minutes so I decided to get up and shower. My thoughts all went to Kim especially the events of last night. I really missed her, I've never stopped having feelings for her even when I was with Hailey I had feelings for her. I was thinking about last night and how we hadn't gone to sleep until around 3 am and I was definitely feeling it now I was exhausted. By the way Kim ran out I knew this meant nothing it was just our reaction from the stress of the day and it meant nothing. By the time I was ready it was 7:37 am so I hopped in my car and drove to the precinct. Dammit. I was in such a rush I had left my coffee at home, it's fine I'll just get some at the precinct.

Kim POV  
By the time I go got back to my place I didn't have much time so I quickly changed into a pair of black jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black jacket and went straight back out the door. I decided to walk to the precinct as a cab would be too expensive and I didn't think it would take that long. Dammit, forgot coffee, it's fine I can go without. I decided to walk to try and distract myself from everything that had happened last night. I was deep in a train if thought when my phone buzzed it was Kevin;

'Yo Kim where you at shift startin' in 4 minutes?'

Crap.

I realised how far I still was from the precinct so I decided to run to make it. As I walked up the stairs to the bullpen I saw no one really about but I had made it. Barely. I decided to go to the locker room to sort myself out and to try and clean myself up as I didn't have much time at home.

Adam POV:  
I was in the break room when Kim had ran in I just looked in the other direction mainly focusing on the coffee I was making myself it was much needed. I suddenly saw Kevin walk towards the door frame of the room as I began pouring out some coffee.

Adam: "What?"

Kevin: "Nothing. It's just that we just started this shift and that's your second one"

Adam: "You the coffee police now?"

I was too tired to make a better joke it was a bad one but I didn't care I just wanted my coffee.

Kevin: "I'm just saying, all this caffeine you drinking is starting to explain a lot though. What's the drill today?"

Adam: "Albany Park, Voight wants us to knock on some doors see of we can find any witnesses to that string of home invasions

Kevin: "A'ight one of my homies in patrol told me about this; two guys, masked up, silver SVU"

Adam: "Apparently last nights hit was the third one this week, Crafords nervous enough he wants intelligence to take over"

Kevin: "We can do that"

Adam: "Hmmm, for the record I don't have a problem with coffee I have a problem without coffee"

Kevin: "Copy that"

Adam: "Let's go"

We both turned around and walked out of the break room towards the stairs leading us to main part of the district. Once we got out back we hopped in Kevin's car so he could drive to our first location in Albany Park.

Kim POV

As I walked up the stairs to enter the precinct Adam and Kevin passed me as they were leaving, I tried to keep my head down and to not look at Adam but I couldn't help it so I slightly looked to my left. I saw him slightly look towards me and I quickly turned my head to looking forward towards Platt's desk. Hailey, Jay, Rojas and I were all sitting at our desks finishing of some paperwork waiting to catch a case. It wasn't long until Voight came out of his office informing us that we had caught one.

Voight: "All right we got a robbery turned homicide in Albany Park, Atwater and Ruzek are already on the scene, roll out in 5"

The mention of his name caused a strange feeling to occur in my stomach. I didn't want to think about it. I grabbed my jacket and headed down to the locker room to get ready to head out to the crime scene. When we arrived at the restaurant we went inside to see the crime scene and what had occurred. As I joined the group to tell them some information I had gathered. As we discussed further Adam joined the group, I looked at him for a few seconds and then changed my gaze to the floor. I didn't know why I just couldn't look at him. We all separated to gather some last details of what had happened before we all went back to the precinct to try and solve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow @chi.hard on instagram to vote for things in the next chapter!


	3. Thoughts

Kim POV

The rest of the unit were already upstairs but I decided to stay outside slightly longer to catch some fresh air. I went to fiddle with my necklace like I always do and noticed it not there. Dammit it must of come of at some point last night at Adam's, I'll just text him tomorrow morning to ask if it's at his. I decided to finally walk into the precinct and go upstairs. As I walked up I saw Adam at first glance. He was changing his shirt, leaving him with nothing but a tank top on revealing his muscular arms. I was able to quickly avert my gaze from him telling the group what I had discovered.

Adam POV

When we got back to the precinct everyone headed straight upstairs except Kim. I noticed how she sat in her car longer and then got out just standing there looking as if she was in deep thought. I didn't want to disturb her so I went up the stairs into the precinct. I needed to change my top so I went down to the locker room and grabbed a spare shirt from my locker. I put on a black tank top and walked back to the bullpen holding the shirt in my hand. As Voight began to talk I started putting on my new,clean shirt it was a fake denim like one, it isn't my favourite but that's all I had in my locker. I looked and focused on Voight as he began to talk about the case whilst I did up the shirt.

Kim: "Hey"

As soon as I heard the voice I turned my head quickly in the direction of the voice walking up the stairs. It was Kim. She stood leaning on her desk telling the unit information she had learnt about the case, or that's what I think she was talking about. I don't know. I just looked at her the whole time. Her beautiful long wavy brown hair was sitting perfectly just below her shoulders and her outfit complimented her body so well. And those eyes were just so gorgeous, deep as if secrets could be hidden in them. These thoughts quickly left when I zoned back into the conversation and realised that I had information that went with Kim's. Voight quickly sent me and Kevin of to a scrap yard to find out more.

A FEW HOURS LATER

They had a lead on the case and the whole unit had to roll out to get a visual before they could move in on him. Upton, Halstead and Rojas sat in the back of an undercover van watching the cameras waiting for a visual on Jack Cranston. Atwater, Ruzek and Burgess sat in a car across the street waiting anxiously too. Kevin sat on the drivers side, staring out down the road looking out. Adam sat in the passenger seat trying to focus on the road a head but he was too tired due to the night before, he put his hand to his eyes and rubbed them trying to help him stay awake. Kim was sat in the middle in the back of the car, she had practically given up trying to stay awake as she lent on her had with her eyes closed. The tiredness was very vivid in both of them from the long night they had had together.

5 HOURS LATER

It was now 6:30 pm and the unit was back at the precinct up in the bullpen. Atwater, Rojas and Upton had just left to go home after a long day only Voight, Burgess, Ruzek and Halstead remained finishing up some paper work.

Halstead: "Aha finally done, hey Sarge I'm all done"

Voight: "Okay, put it on top of the pile on my desk and then you can go"

Halstead: "Great, copy that"

Halstead made his way from his desk to Hank's office plopping the fat file on top of the other's. He walked back into the bullpen and grabbed his jacket from his chair before walking down to the locker room.

Halstead: "Hey anyone coming to Molly's once their done?"

Burgess: "No sorry, not feeling up to it think I'm just gonna head home and get an early night"

Halstead: "Okay it's fine, Adam?"

Ruzek: "Nah sorry dude I just want to go home and get an early night too"

Halstead: "Alrighty then. Night guys"

Ruzek: "Night"

Burgess: "Goodnight Jay"

As he left it was just Adam and Kim left alone in the bullpen working. Occasionally Adam would look up at her, just to see her beautiful face, but he quickly would look back at his work because of the fear of her noticing and he still was unsure of where they stood.

It was nearing 7 pm when they both finally finished the paper work and headed down to the locker room to grab their stuff. There was just silence, no words were exchanged between them, they couldn't. What would they even say to each other? It was better being silent then to talk. They made their way downstairs and they walked outside to their cars.

Adam: "Night Kim"

Kim: "Goodnight Adam"

That's all they could bring themselves to say and with that they got into their cars and drove home.

Kim POV

I started the car but before I pulled away I looked over at Adam who was just starting his car too. Today hadn't been too awkward but maybe that was because we were both too tired to think about last night. As I drove home my mind was flooded with thoughts,feelings and memories. I loved Adam even after when we broke of the engagement and I kinda miss him and how close we were. Maybe we could be close again like we used to be.

When I got home I went straight to bed, I was so tired because I had stayed up so late last night with Adam and only managed to get about 4 hours of sleep and it had been a long day. I got changed into a loose grey tank top and crawled into bed. As I laid there I almost missed the presence of Adam, the warmth from his body, his chest was the perfect pillow for my head and the way he held me as if nothing else mattered in the world made me feel safe. I missed it.

Adam POV

I pulled out of my space behind Kim and began to drive home. I didn't put the radio on like usual instead I sat there in silence letting my thoughts consume me. I couldn't make sense of last night. Was it a mistake? Was it just a reaction to the stress of the day? Or was it the hard day that made us both realise we wanted each other? This morning played on repeat in my head, the sound of her closing my apartment door and running out. I still love Kim but does she feel the same way? 

I eventually got home and walked up into my apartment. I headed into the kitchen to grab a beer to then realise that I was out. I looked into the living room and saw the 2 bottles of beer empty from last night. I took put them in the bin and decided to head straight to bed. I got unchanged and put on my black and grey checkered bottoms on and hopped into bed. I turned over missing Kim's presence. I loved it when she would use my chest as if it was a pillow and I always held her tightly and close to make her feel safe. The pillow she had slept on still smelt faintly of her perfume and that's when I noticed something under it. It was her necklace a small golden chain with three small golden balls on it. I knew how important this necklace was to Kim she never took it of, I can't remember why but all I know is it's important to her. I got back out of bed and placed it by the front door next to my keys so I wouldn't forget it tomorrow. I climbed back into bed and slowly drifted of to sleep.


	4. Not Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn some kim bg :(

It had been two weeks since the night with Kim and Adam and they hadn't talked about it. For the past week they had ball been stuck at their desks doing paperwork waiting to catch a case. Jay was out for the morning as he went to visit the farming area were Trudy volunteered to help out. He soon got a call over the radio about reports of shots fired in a neighbourhood a few blocks out so he jumped in his car and got to the crime scene. Inside he found two little boys who had been shot so he called it in giving the unit the case. When they all arrived they spoke to Jay about what had happened. 

Kim POV

We all stood in a circle discussing what Jay had witnessed and what had happened. The case involved two young boys being shot and cases like these always get to me. I was doing okay until I saw two patrol officers carrying out two small, white body bags and my heart just broke. I looked down at the floor trying not to let tears fill my eyes and I felt a warm hand begin to move up and down on my arm to try and comfort me. It was Adam.

Adam POV

Jay was discussing what had just gone down and my eyes drifted to Kim I could tell she was tense as these kind of cases always really got to her. Then I saw her look down to the floor, I looked up to see the small body bags being carried out of the home. I didn't know what else to do so I put my hand on Kim's arm and began to move it up and down, I used to do this when we was together to help comfort her and to let her know that I was there for her.

FEW HOURS LATER

It was nearing the end of the day and everyone was beginning to leave Adam saw Kim walking down to the locker room so he decided to follow. She had seemed extra out of it today and he thought it was just the case at first but then he thought it was something deeper he needed to know. As he entered the blue locker filled room he saw Kim standing at her locker in the far left corner. She was pulling out her bag and a jacket when he walked up to her, tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

Kim: "Hey"

Adam: "Hey, you alright?"

Kim: "Yeah, you know, just these type of cases really get to me and I just struggle to carry them sometimes"

Adam: "Yeah, I remember how hey used to and I know that things like that don't change and they will always effect you. I just want you to know that I am here and I am looking out for you, and if you ever need help carrying the weight of it all, call me" 

Kim didn't even know what to say she just looked up at him, staring into those deep brown eyes that showed so much care and love. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was keep staring as if she was in a trance. She could feel her eyes beginning to get blurry with water so she looked down at the floor letting a single tear fall from her face, more quickly followed. He suddenly felt as if they had gone back a few years to when they were together and his instincts followed that feeling. He placed his right hand on the side of her face and lifted it up looking straight into those big brown eyes. More tears started to fall down her face, Adam pulled her in close to comfort her. She buried her head into his neck and placed her hands on his chest and continued to cry. He wrapped is arms around her, rubbing her arm. He felt like these weren't tears about the case it was something else but he didn't care and he still wanted to be there, for her. After a few minutes she finally stopped and pulled away, there was something that would make her feel better.

Kim: "Hey, um want to go to Molly's? first rounds on me"

Adam: "Okay sure I'll meet you there just got to finish one last piece of paperwork"

Kim: "Okay see you soon"

She turned away from him and began to walk but before she went out the door she turned and gave him one last smile. A smile that was fake and he could see it

AT MOLLY'S

Kim had been siting at the bar for about 20 minutes waiting for Adam to come. She sat there looking at her half empty beer bottle it was already her second one. She was lost in thought and didn't even realise that he had come in until he touched her shoulder it caused her to jump slightly. 

Adam: "Hey

Kim: "Hey Adam, sorry I didn't mean to jump"

Adam: "Nah it's alright Kim my fault"

He ordered himself a beer and as promised Kim paid. They sat there for a few minutes sipping their beers they had to talk but they both didn't know what to say. Adam decided to go for it, he took a final chug of his beer and began.

Adam: "So, you asked me here tonight...can I ask why? Like you don't have to tell me I'm just curious that's all cause we haven't been out for a drink, just us two without others in ages"

Kim: "Well um...I uh.... today-today was a hard one and I just wanted to get my mind of it and you are one of the only people why I trust and know would want to be here"

Adam: "Yeah okay that's fine. You know that I'm always here for you"

Kim: "Yeah I know and I'm so thankful for you"

Without even realising much herself, tears started to fall down her face, she couldn't deal with it all anymore too much was bottled up inside of her and it finally tipped over causing her to break down. Before Adam knew it she had ran out of the bar with her face in her hands, he quickly followed grabbing her jacket and coat that she had left behind. He got outside and looked around the street and then he looked down on the floor by the door and saw her there. A small, hunched up Kim crying he couldn't bear to see her so upset. He crouched down beside her and tried to help.

Adam: "Hey Kim, what's wrong come on you can talk to me"

Kim: "I-I.....it's just a lot Adam"

Adam: "Okay what's a lot?"

Kim: "There's just so much going on I have tried to deal with it alone but I just can't anymore I jus-"

Adam: "Okay hey talk to me okay,please talk to me tell me what's going on because talking helps it really does"

Kim: "Okay so-"

Adam stopped crouching and sat fully down on the cold concrete floor and put his arm around her trying to comfort her. Kim broke down everything that was going on in her life at the moment and he was shocked. How did he never know any of this from when they were together? and how was she carrying around all of this and never showing it? did he really not know her at all after 7 years? did he only know half of her life?

Kim POV

I did it. I couldn't believe it. I had told someone about it all. And of all people my ex-fiance how crazy. I told Adam about my past, about my parents, my childhood. I had never told or even spoke about my childhood let alone my parents the only thing I had ever told someone is that I was a rebellious teen and a few had met my sister and that was it. I told him how when I was 11 me and my sister shared the same best friends two twin girls and we went around their house for a sleepover for their birthday. Before I left the house I had gotten into an argument with my parents and I left in a bad mood the last thing they said was 'goodbye, have a great time we love you so much Kimberly' and I had told them 'whatever'. The next morning our friends mom took us home and no one answered the door, it was strange as the cars were still there. Nichole had remembered the spare key under the door mat so we got it and opened the door. Karla who was our friends mom lead the way in and she turned to shut the door as me and my sister ran to the front room and there we screamed. Laying on the rug was our parents. Dead. The case was never solved and I carry around this weight everyday thinking of my last words to them 'whatever'. 

I continued to cry into Adam's shoulder and I had no intentions of stopping, but he didn't mind because he kept hugging me tighter.

Adam: "Oh my god Kim I'm so sorry truly that's awful no kid should ever experience that"

Kim: "Yeah and it made me want to be a cop because I wanted to try and help those people who wanted closure, what I never got"

Adam: "That's amazing Kim, really"

Kim: "Yeah and today is the 20 year anniversary so it's just hit me extra bad today"

Adam: "Okay well I think we should get up of this disgusting floor and go into the nice warm car what do yo say"

Kim: "*small chuckle* yeah good idea"

THIRD PERSON POV

Adam drove Kim home after they talked for another few hours and she was practically asleep anyways. He left her sleeping in her nice warm, safe apartment. As he drove to his place he felt so much. He felt happy that Kim had opened up to him as he could now help her carry this weight but he also felt sad and sorry for Kim because of what she went through. But he knew that he could get some sort of sleep tonight knowing that he helped his friend, when she was drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay bet you wasn't expecting that story but I felt the need to add more the Kim's background as we truly don't know anything about it but hope you enjoyed anyways
> 
> Remember to follow @chi.hard on instagram to vote for things in the next chapter!


	5. Close

It had been three weeks since that night and Kim and Adam both agreed not to talk about it, they didn't verbally say it to each other but it was a mutual thought. It had been a long hard case it involved a dangerous drug and one of their own had almost been injured.

Kim POV

This case had been so tiring on us all I just wanted to go home and relax. I looked up from my desk in the bullpen and saw Adam, I really miss or friendship it has all been kind of messed up recently maybe I could try and fix that. It was getting late and Voight finally said that we could all leave, I grabbed my jacket and went down to the locker room to get my bag when I bumped into Adam in the hallway.

Me: "Oh hey Adam sorry I didn't mean to walk into you"

Adam: "Yeah it's fine honestly"

Me: "Yeah. Um hey I was wondering would you like to come over tonight to watch a movie and just drink and have a good time? It's fine if not"

Adam: "Uh that sounds great, sure I'll join you see you soon I guess then"

Me: "Yeah guess so"

Okay that wasn't that awkward . I don't know why but I started to feel nervous about him coming over I mean last time I went to his place I ended up waking up next to him naked, that will not happen this time. I grabbed my bag from my locker and hopped in my car heading to my apartment. As I was driving I realised that Adam didn't know my new address as I had moved since he last came over a few years ago, I hit a red light and quickly pick up my phone to text him.

'hey i just remembered that you dont know my address its 3250 S Wentworth Ave apartment 2e'

'Ha I was just about to ask you that thanks I should be there soon'

Luckily I don't live far from the station it's only about a 10 minute drive if the traffics good which it's not tonight so that means 20 minutes. Great. After 20 minutes I finally reached my apartment building, I park and walk up to my apartment. I do a quick tidy just picking up some things here and there and then I go to the kitchen to try and find some food, before I could open up the cupboard there was a knock at the door, I hurried over to open it.

Me: "Hey Adam you made it, come on in"

Adam: "Hey yeah thanks for telling where you lived would of turned up at your old place and scared some poor person ha"

Me: "Yeah, anyways make yourself comfortable and try and find a good film whilst I try and find us some food and something to drink"

Adam: "Okay cool"

I made my way back to the kitchen and I could see Adam going through my DVDs in the living room and every so often I would hear a chuckle

Kim: "What is it, what's making you laugh"

Adam: "Nothing"

Kim: "Come on just spit it out"

Adam: "Okay okay, um why do you having finding Nemo and finding Dory"

He burst back into a fit of laughter hardly being able to breath, he was like a child rolling around on the floor. I walked over to him and swiped the DVDs out of his hand.

Kim: "Oh shut up you big goof, I have to look after my niece sometimes plus whenever I need some extra cash I babysit kids alright, so you can shut up now"

Adam: "Okay I'm sorry"

I rolled my eyes at him and I went back into the kitchen grabbing the popcorn and five pilsners from the fridge, As I went back to the living room I put the food and drinks on the coffee table and I went over to Adam seeing if he had found a film.

Adam: "How do you feel about watching Fast and Furious 7?"

Kim: "Sure I don't mind"

I took the disk of him and placed it in the player, and I jumped on to the couch next to Adam and handed him a pilsner. We watch the film and I notice that Adam and somehow drank four out of the five pilsners but I didn't mind I was happy eating the popcorn over drinking.

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on the table, I went to get it but realised I was trapped by Adams grip. He had fallen asleep leaning against the edge of the couch and I must had fallen asleep laying on him which is why he held me so tightly around my waist. I was happy laying there in his arms I felt safe and close to him but this was wrong, I couldn't sleep with him when I was trying to get our friendship back I wanted to but I couldn't . I managed to free myself from his grip and I laid a blanket over him and gave him a kiss on the forehead before walking towards my bedroom. I picked up my phone just to see a message from Voight;

'Get to work by 7am tomorrow morning we have a big undercover operation going down need to plan positioning and partners'

'alright i'll be there'

It was probably a drug or weapon deal because that's what our undercover cases normally consist of. I made sure to set an alarm on my phone for 5:30 am realising that it was already 0:30 am so I got out of my clothes and just got straight into bed but couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind; mainly about Adam but I couldn't help it he was literally asleep in the other room for the love of God! I eventually fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay so i know that this was probably not as interesting as the others but it's just want i needed to write to get to the next part. the next chapter is going to be so good and probably very long and might take longer to write so prepare yourself!
> 
> thank you to @katie15lfcon instagram for choosing the film that they watch 'fast and furious 7' - remember to follow @chi.hard on instagram to get a chance to vote for things in the next chapters!


	6. Is It....

Kim POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP I rolled over to my phone to turn the alarm of it was so loud. My eyes slowly opened and I rubbed them until my vision became clear and I saw the clock '5:37' ugh. I picked up my phone to check the weather when I saw the battery, 9%. Great, perfect I had forgotten to charge my phone last night. After looking around my room I couldn't find my charger and then remembered that I had used it yesterday morning in the kitchen. Without thinking I grabbed my phone and walked towards the kitchen, still half asleep. AH. I let out a small scream when I saw someone standing in my kitchen. Oh it's Adam, I looked over to the couch where the blanket had been folded neatly where he had slept last night, I had completely forgotten about that which is why my reaction was so bad.

Adam: "Woah hey hey hey Kim it's me Adam, no need to scream"

Me: "Oh yeah Adam sorry I forgot you stayed over last night sorry"

Adam: "Hey it's fine but uh...how do I put this"

Me: "Hm what Adam, what is it"

Adam: "Do you normally walk around like that?"

Me: "Huh?"

I quickly look down at myself and realise I'm standing there in just my bra and underwear. Crap. I run back to my room and grab and oversized shirt and then some small pyjama shorts and head back to the kitchen. As I walk out he greets me with a cup of coffee and some toast, so I sit down and slowly eat and drink what he had prepared for me.

Adam POV

When I saw Kim come out into the kitchen I was slightly shocked to see her standing in front of me in just a black lacy bra and matching underwear. Damn she looked gorgeous. I think she was too tired to notice so I told her and she went red with embarrassment and ran away quickly. When she left I decided to make her some coffee and toast it was probably very badly done but I wanted to make some effort. She came back in an oversized t-shirt and short blue pyjama shorts, I will admit she looked beautiful. She happily took the coffee and toast and sat down at the table and I joined her with my coffee and toast.

Adam: "Hey so um why are you up so early we don't have to be in til 9"

Kim: "Oh um Voight texted me last night saying that we have to be in for 7 today because we have an undercover thing going down. Hey why was you up before me anyways?"

Adam: "Oh I heard your alarm go of it woke me up too just I moved quicker then you I guess"

Kim: "Yeah I'm not really a morning person. Ah crap I still need to charge my phone"

Adam: " Hey I have a portable charger that you can use in my locker throughout the day if you need to"

Kim: "Really? That would be so helpful Adam thank you. Okay I'm going to head to the shower do you want one here or are you going to go home and get ready?"

I didn't know what to do. I would love to stay here longer with Kim but I do need to get ready and I need clean clothes. I could always get ready here and change at the station but, those are my spare clothes and it sounds like I'm going to need them at some point today.

Adam: "Um if its's alright with you I think I'm going to get ready at mine cause from what it sounds like I'm going t be needing some spare clothes today"

Kim: "Yeah that's totally fine just-"

Adam: "Kim you okay, why have you got your hand to your mouth? Are you going to be sick"

Kim: "Umm...nope just felt kinda nauseous for a moment I'm not sure why, probably from eating all that popcorn last night, don't think one person is supposed to eat 2 bags ha"

Adam: "Yeah probably not, I'll see you at work"

As I stood up to leave I patted Kim's shoulder and grabbed my jacket, keys and phone and walked out the door.

A FEW HOURS LATER

It was 9 am and the team were all set up in their positions, Kim and Adam sat in a car on the side of the building looking out for the van  
It was 9 am and the team were all set up in their positions, Kim and Adam sat in a car on the side of the building looking out for the van. They were just talking waiting for the van about the previous events of the evening.

Adam: "Wait until I tell Kev that movie you've been raving about is the worst movie I've ever seen in my entire life"

Kim: *laughing* "Well...okay"

Ah that laugh. It's so amazing, like sweet, sweet music to my ears. I wish I could record it and have it as my ringtone. It's perfect, like her...NO Adam what re you doing stop falling for her again!

Adam: "I grinned and I bared it you know

Kim: *still laughing* Wow. I hate to tell you this, it like pains me to tell you this but you snore

Adam: "Yeah see I'm never watching a movie on your couch again, god forbid"

Kim: "Nah man I think it's called passing out after having more than, what 4 pilsners" *chuckles*

Adam: "Alright here we go"

Kim: "Okay gimme"

I pass Kim my drink and watch a van drive by which was about to do a deal with Kev and Vanessa. One of the suspects begins to run so me and Kim jump straight to it and chase them.

Kim POV

I jump out of the car and run for the suspect, as I do a large metal gate is begining to close but I won't let that stop me so with all of my strength I push the gate of off me and I turn to run. As I do a jagged part of the metal rips through my skin leaving a deep bleeding gash, but I can only focus on the suspect so I continue to persue.

Later, once Voight had arrived he explained to us the new case and he noticed my arm.

Voight: "Hey"

Kim: "Hey"

Voight: "What happened to you?"

Kim: "Uh...snagged it on the gate back there, I'll live"

Voight: "I'm sure you will but all the same, I want you to head over to med, get it checked out, document it. These guys can handle the canvasing"

Kim: "Okay...copy"

I start making my way over to my car and drive myself to med. When I arrived a doctor took me into a treatment room and had a quick look at my arm. She made me get into a hospital gown so that she could check me over better. She took some blood to run some standard tests and I ended up getting 8 stitches. She just finished putting in the last stitch

She just finished putting in the last stitch  
Doctor: "You're all set"

Kim: "I am"

Doctor: "Mm hum"

Kim: "Thank you, thanks"

Doctor: "You're welcome, ah"

Kim: "Something wrong?"

Doctor: "I ran a standard blood panel, no infections nothing to worry about"

Kim: "Oh okay I was like worried"

Doctor: "But due to your elevated levels of beta HCG, you should be more careful on the job"

Kim: "Elevated HB what?"

Doctor: "It means your pregnant probably around 4 weeks"

Kim: "Are you sure?"

Doctor: "100%, maybe don't go squeezing through anymore fences for a while and congratulations "

I froze. I felt the colour fall from my face, quickly turning white. What? Pregnant?! No I couldn't be, it's impossible I haven't even had sex in a few mo-. Crap. Adam. Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god what am I going to do?! I can't have a baby, I can't raise a child. Do I tell Adam? How will he react? Can I raise a child right now? I decide to head back to work and focus on the case.

It's been a few hours since I found out and I haven't been able to keep it off my mind. Me and Adam have decided to do a sneak and peek on Waddlers apartment so I radio Hank to tell him.

Kim: "*talking into radio* Sarge we did a little sneak and peek on Waddlers apartment no sign of him or anybody else"

Hank: "*through radio* Keep eyes on the apartment we need to find this guy"

Kim: "Copy that"

Adam: "*laughs* my um nephew just saw back to the future for the first time so he's been trying to skate board behind cars all week long. I love that kid my sister got a little more than what she bargained for with him"

I can't do this. I can't keep it in any longer. Just hearing him talk about his nephew is making it so hard. I have to say it.

Kim: "I'm pregnant"  
Kim: "I'm pregnant"

Adam: "What?"

Kim: "Yeah the um doctor she ran some tests when I was getting stitched up this morning, so I am pregnant"

Adam: "Is it..?"

Kim: "Yes"

Adam: "From the night after"

Kim: "Yeah from that night"

Adam: "Okay, are you sure that..."

Kim: "I don't need this"

Adam: "K, sorry"

Kim: "I'm sure"

Adam: "Uh ha"

Kim: "Yeah"

Adam: "Okay so what do you want to do?"

Kim: "I don't know Adam what do you want to do?"

Adam: "I don't know I'm kinda playing catch up over here um, I mean do you want a kid I know that when we were together I know that you said you wanted kids"

Kim: "I do want kids...someday"

Adam: "Alright, k then listen whatever you decide I'm going to be there and I'll support you"

Adam POV

Okay what the hell! Kim's pregnant?! No no no no no this can not be happening it was one night, it was a reaction from the stress of the day and how has this happened. I can't believe it I'm honestly shocked. I would love for Kim to keep the child I mean I love her and that has never stopped and to have a child with her is a dream. I can imagine a smaller version of her running around the precinct with her mothers brown hair and deep brown eyes with her gorgeous smile. I don't want to pressure her into anything it's her body and her life that it will impact the most so I will support her either way. I am quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I see the perp walk down the road.

A few hours later

I know that this case was a tough one especially for Kim as it involved a kid and the fact that she is pregnant really impacted her I could tell. I mean earlier in the day she told me that she had made an appointment for tomorrow morning. I mean I was sad but I support her no matter what. After seeing her interact with the boy and his mother I can tell she has a lot on her mind so I go to find her. The first place I go is the locker room.

The first place I go is the locker room  
Adam: "Hey you in here?"

Kim: "Yeah"

I walk in to see her laying down on the bench. As soon as she sees me she sits up holding her legs tight to her chest. He has covered her hands with her long pink top something she does when shes anxious.

Adam: "Ah that was a tough day"

Kim: "Yeah it's a tough day"

Adam: "I don't want you to be alone in all of this I think you should let me drive you to the appointment in the morning"

Kim: "Yeah that's not necessary"

Adam: "No I know that you are a strong independent woman and all that but I care about you, and I wanna be there fore you"

Kim: "Having this baby would be so hard Adam"

Adam: "I'm not trying to influence you either way.."

Kim: "Yeah let me finish then. Maybe it's selfish of me with this job and being single but I don't want to miss the opportunity to be a mom. And I don't want to make a decision I might regret"

Adam: "Okay what does that mean?"

Kim: "I don't know what it means other than I cancelled the appointment"

Adam: "Okay well alright. It'll be okay"

We look at each other and slightly nod and I can see a really faint smile on her face when she is thinking  
We look at each other and slightly nod and I can see a really faint smile on her face when she is thinking. I give her shoulder a tight squeeze and stroke her check pushing a strand of hair out of the way before I walk away. I want to give her some time to think it all over. She needs time. And so do I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i hope you are excited to see what comes for these first few chapters i have been following the show and dialogue closely but i'm going to stop that mainly now but i might still use bits here and there so get excited!
> 
> also what the show has done to my burzek babies and their baby i am NOT okay with i honestly cried and screamed at 7x13 but i promise you i WILL NOT follow that path and i will write what we all wanted and what the show never gave us 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon!
> 
> Remember to follow @chi.hard on instagram to vote for things in the next chapter!


	7. Here

Kim POV

I walk out of the locker room after collecting my things and go straight to my car. I just need to get home. As soon as I get home I dump my bag by the door and go to my bedroom to get out of my clothes. I come back out in my jogging bottoms and a baggy vest top and go straight to the kitchen. I have no energy to make a decent meal, so I go to my cupboard to grab the wine but I stop as soon as I go to open it 'well guess I won't be having any of this for a while' I think as I put it back, instead I go to my freezer and pull out a tub of my favourite ice cream mint chocolate chip.

I turn on the TV and sit down on the couch eating away with a blanket over my shoulders. After 20 minutes I put the ice cream away and go back to the couch but this time I lay across it without the blanket as I am way too hot. As I am watching my show my mind drifts to the events of the day.

Pregnant. That word clouded my head, I still couldn't believe it. I look down my body and at my flat stomach, I can see the skin where the loose top has rolled up. I carefully place my fingers on top and then my whole right hand. I make small circular motions with my thumb as I thought. Wow there's really a baby, a child in there, growing.

Kim: "Hey there, um I don't know how this is all going to work but I'm going to try my best to be a great mom I promise"

I just lay there rubbing my stomach for what feels like hours, I start to get tired so I turn of everything and head to my bedroom. I get into my bed and I lay on my side allowing my hand to lazily drape across my stomach.

THE NEXT WEEK

Adam POV

Me and Kim have not spoken since last week in the locker room. I want to talk to her badly but I've been giving her space as I don't know what to do, what she wants me to do or what she has done. I'm sitting at my desk and I look over at Kim's desk as she wasn't here yet. Granted I was half an hour early to work but she always is too. I decide to message her but as I put my hand in my pocket I realise that it's not there. 'Dammit I must of left it in my locker' I get up and walk towards the locker room. As I get nearer I hear the sound of someone vomiting, I quickly rush in to see Kim hunched over the bin I run to her side and I pull her hair back and start rubbing circles on her back. After a few minutes she finally stops and she starts to wash her face in the sink.

Adam: "Hey um how uh.."

Kim: "What?"

Adam: "Oh man, I'm not communicating well. I just- want you to know that, I know that you're working through a lot, and I want you to know that, you know, whatever you decide, I'm okay with. If you wanna talk about it, if you don't wanna talk about it. Hey- just I'm here for you"

Kim: "Okay. Thank you, I do appreciate it it's just- you know

Adam: "Yeah. Sorry I was"

Kim: "No it's good just-...."

She quickly stops and puts a hand over her mouth and makes her way back over to the bin and she begins to vomit again. I make my way back over to her and I start rubbing her back again. She does some more coughing and then washes herself up again.

Adam: "Hey you good now?"

Kim: "Think so *cough*"

Adam: "It will all be okay. Are you sure you can work today?"

Kim: "Yes I'm sure, it's only morning sickness"

Adam: " Alright but everyone is going to be here any minute now so I'm going to head back up there okay?"

Kim: "Yep I'm just going to finish up and then I'll be there"

I give her shoulder a tight squeeze as I walk towards the door turning around to see her one last time before I go back to the bullpen. As I walk up I see Jay and Hailey in the break room getting coffee so I go and join them.

Adam: "Morning guys"

Jay: "Morning and Adam don't sneak up on non-caffeinated people like that"

Adam: "Ha sorry, morning Hailey"

Hailey: "Don't. Talk. To. Me"

Adam: "Why? What's up?"

Hailey: "I haven't had my coffee yet and I barely slept last night so unless you want to keep me from getting coffee so I'm not paying attention today and you get shot, I suggest you move out the way and let me get my coffee"

Adam: "Okay geez, dark humour much why didn't you get much sleep?"

Jay: "Hey man just leave her alone she isn't ready to communicate yet"

Hailey: "Exactly lay off Ruz"

After getting my coffee (of course letting Hailey go first) I sat back down at my desk when Kim came back up. I gave her a subtle nod and she returned the gesture letting me know that she was alright.

Kim POV  
I made my way back upstairs after sorting myself out and saw Adam give me a subtle nod, I smiled and did the same just so that he knew I was okay. I was so in my own mind thinking about everything that I didn't even notice everyone else coming in and sitting down. I didn't even notice when everyone crowded around the board to start a case until Kevin tapped my shoulder making be jump.

Kevin: "Woah you okay Burgess you just jumped like a cat"

Kim: "Uh yeah just was stuck in thought"

Kevin: "Okay then"

We all gathered around the board as Voight told us about the case we had just caught. It was a double murder in a stash house, Voight told all of us to get over there to check out the crime scene and to interview any possible witnesses. As we pull up to the crime scene Adam turns to look at me from the front as I'm in the back once Kevin gets out from the drivers side. I just smile and get out anyways as soon as we enter the house we see the bodies. Kevin, Adam and Vanessa went to examine the first body in the front room, Jay and Hank started talking to the crime lab leader outside so me and Hailey were examining the second body at the back of the house.

I'm not sure what comes over me but I suddenly start to feel really nauseous at the sight, I place my left hand on my stomach and raise my right hand balled up to my mouth taking big gulps of air. My new position brings the attention of Hailey's eyes on me before she can even open her mouth to say something I'm running out the backdoor and begin to throw up into the bush. Hailey quickly runs over to me and pulls my hair back and rubs circles as I come to the end of it.

Hailey: "You alright now?"

Kim: "Yep think so thanks by the way"

Hailey: "Are you sure? I've never seen you react this way at a crime scene before and it's not even the worse we've seen just a simple GSW to the head"

Without thinking anything about it I make the dumb mistake of opening my mouth forgetting who I was talking to.

Kim: "I'm pregnant"

I quickly realise my mistake and but my hands to my mouth as if it would take back the words that I just said. I carefully study Hailey's face as it shifts from a state of shock and confusion to happiness. She comes up to me and gives me a big hug clearly forgetting the fact that I have just vomited.

Hailey: "Um wow that's some big news right there congrats!"

Kim: "Thanks you're the first person to know apart from the father please don't tell anyone I'm not ready yet and I'm really early on"

Hailey: "Don't worry my lips are sealed but can I ask who the father is exactly?"

Kim: "Umm...I-...uhhh"

Hailey: "It's okay you don't have to say we all have parts of our lives that we want kept private from others"

Kim: "Like why you was so tired this morning?"

Hailey: "Okay yes good point except it isn't what you think"

Kim: "Really? Is that also why Jay is tired today also?"

Hailey's cheeks suddenly turned a dark rosey red I knew it but I didn't want to push any further, not right now. I had seen the way they had been acting around each other lately ever since Jay got shot they've seemed closer and it didn't take a 1st grade detective to work out what was going on.

Hailey: "What?! No he's my partner! Kim!!! There was construction on the road by my apartment that's all"

Kim: "Mmmhmm sure let's get back to the others now"

We make our way back to the front yard where everyone had gathered back together to share any key things before we headed back to the precinct. Everyone began discussing what they had found out but I wasn't really paying attention I was sort of zoned out it wasn't until Hailey tapped my shoulder I was brought back to reality. We all got back into our cars and met back up in the bullpen where we started to build our case on the board. Throughout the day I only throw up 4 more times due to seeing crime scene and autopsy photos and luckily no one had noticed me leaving the bathroom like every hour.

FEW HOURS LATER *WORK HAS ENDED*

Adam: "Alrighty here we go it's not much but it's all I had in the cupboards"

Kim: "It's perfect and pasta is my favourite so thank you Adam"

Adam: "Hey you're welcome you had a hell of a day you deserve to have someone look after you tonight"

I couldn't think of anything to say back so I just gave him a big smile before I got into the pasta dish he had prepared for me. He came around and sat down next to me on the couch as the TV played in the background. It still felt crazy to me for coming over to his but at the end of work I was so exhausted and when he offered for me to come over to his and he would make dinner it sounded like heaven. But now that I'm here it just feels weird I'm not sure why we are amazing when it comes to getting along but so far tonight had been quiet and awkward. I wanted to say something just to fill the silence but I didn't know what say. But then there's one thing that brings us both together. Humour.

Kim: "Well I will say this is actually decent Adam congrats on not burning it"

Adam: "Than- hey! I don't burn things"

Kim: "Um yes you do, you're so clumsy and forgetful"

Adam: "Nope that's not fair give me one example"

Kim: "Okay easy, that time when I first came over you tried to boil the potatoes without water! A kid knows that you need water to boil something"

Adam: "Okay whatever BUT in my defence you looked pretty gorgeous that night so I was a little distracted"

He moved his hand on top of mine and started to slowly stroke it with his thumb. The contact felt weird but also normal at the same time. As we were eating I relised that I hadn't even told him about what happened at the crime scene today, I started to feel guilty for not so I put down my fork and turned to him.

Kim: "I um need to tell you something"

Adam: "Oh no is the baby not mine?"

Kim: "What? No of course the babies yours Adam, it's about something that happened today...at the crime scene"

Adam: "Okay what happened"

Kim: "So when me and Hailey went to the back to check out the second victim the sight kinda made me...queasy and I ran out the back and threw up in a bush and Hailey checked on my and I may have let it slip that I'm pregnant. But don't worry I didn't tell her who the father is"

Adam: "Okay that's alright"

Kim: "Are you sure. Like are you okay that I told someone I didn't know if you wanted to tell everyone together or if...look it was just an accident I didn't mean it and-"

Adam: "Woah woah okay Kim calm down yes I'm call with it we can tell people all together if you want but I don't mind that you told someone okay"

Kim: "Are you sure?"

Adam: "Of course I am now lets finish eating before it gets cold alright"

Kim: "Okay"

After we finished eating and Adam took the dishes out and when he returned he came back with a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Kim: "Oh my god that's my favourite"

Adam: "I know it is but I don't know if pregnant people can have this Kim"

Kim: "What do you mean I literally ate a tub last night

Adam: "Well then I think you've had enough ice cream then"

Kim: "Nooo please Adam don't be so mean"

I start to stand up on my knees with the blanket still over me as Adam holds the ice cream above me from behind the couch. I decide to climb over to try and get the ice cream but it ends up with me chasing him around his apartment laughing and squealing. When we get back to the living room he goes to push me down on the couch but I grab his shirt resulting in him falling on top of me.

There was a close awkward few seconds before he begins to tickle me, he knows where I'm mos ticklish and goes there straight away. I'm squirming and giggling from underneath him when I realise he has but the ice cream down next to me so he can use both hands to tickle me with. He's such a fool. I wriggle my left arm free and grab the ice cream ultimately winning.

We ended both sitting back on the couch sharing the ice cream at one point Adam was feeding me spoonfuls until he could be bothered to get up and get another spoon so we could stop sharing. It was sweet and for the first time in a while I felt calm and relaxed.

Once the movie comes to an end I am laying on Adam whilst he plays with my hair, the empty tub of ice cream sits just on the floor and I look at the clock and realise the time.

Kim: "Oh my god it's 00:37am I should of left hours ago, I need to get home"

Adam: "Hey hey no you don't um....I have a spare room come on there's no point going home now"

Kim: "Are you sure?"

Adam: "Of course come on"

We got up and he showed my to the guest room. I wished him a goodnight and then got unchanged and but on the t-shirt he has left me to wear. I twisted and turned for what felt like years but it had only been two hours and I just couldn't sleep. I finally get fed up and quietly make my way to Adams room as I open the door he sits up right clearly he wasn't sleeping either.

Kim: "Hey"

Adam: "Hey, can't sleep either?"

Kim: "Nope I don't know why"

Adam: "Same, come here"

I feel confused at what he just said. He must of seen this in my face as he pulled back the left side covers and looked back at me. I closed the door and climbed in next to him, he was so warm and the heat radiated off and heated my cold body. Instinctively I snuggled into his side and he welcomed me gladly, I slowly started to get tired somehow being with him made want so sleep. Being here made me feel calm, happy, relaxed and safe. As I was about to fully close my eyes allowing sleep to come over me I felt his hand fall over my stomach and I smiled before finally sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that story about trying to boil potatoes without water i've actually done that before (im 15 lol) and i thought it was a funny thing to drop in because its definitely something adam would do. also i may or may not of tried to slide some upstead into this story ;)


	8. To Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so here are the american words for british items i used in this in case people get confused;
> 
> nappies = diapers
> 
> dummies = pacifiers 
> 
> babygrow = onesie

Kim POV

I start to wake up and as I open my eyes and look around, 'this isn't my apartment' I think to myself, I then remember that I slept at Adams. That's when I feel the strong arm laying over my waist covering my stomach and I feel the warm body cuddled with me. I'm so confused, I don't know what to feel.

On one hand I love Adam, always have and being with him like this is amazing and perfect but on the other hand I shouldn't be here or doing this because he's only being like this because of the baby. Before I can think any further I begin the feel nauseous and quickly get out of the bed and head to the bathroom to begin throwing up. As I'm coughing I feel Adam behind me pulling my hair back and tying it up.

I finish and step to the sink washing my mouth out and Adam gives me some mouthwash to help too. He's standing right next to stroking my arm to try and sooth me, it's sweet but also makes me feel kind of uncomfortable so I move away from the sink and as I go to leave the bathroom he grabs my arm to halt me.

Adam: "Hey hey hey woah slow down you don't need to rush it's okay it's a Saturday"

Kim: "Yeah I know that but I have things I gotta do Adam so please can I go get changed so I can leave"

Adam: "Of course but let me get some food and fluids in you first before you please"

Kim: "Okay fine but nothing too big and something quick"

Adam: "Alright gimme 10 minutes and remember I'm here to help"

He leaves letting me go back to the guest room to but on my clothes from yesterday, by the time I'm done I go out into the kitchen to see him serving up the food. I sit down and eat the piece of toast and egg along with decaf coffee that he made. We make some small talk avoiding the topic of the baby and us. I just finished the food and was about to place it in the sink and leave when he stopped me.

Adam: "So I was kinda wanting to spend the day with you, you know like relaxing together or going out maybe to the park for a walk I'm not sure I wa-"

Kim: "Adam, look I know you want to be here and everything but I just need a little space and I have things that I need to do okay alright so I need to do them"

Adam: "Oh okay but hey maybe we can have dinner again that was nice"

Kim: "I would but every Saturday we have free I have dinner with a group of us girls at Hailey and Rojas' place sorry Adam, maybe another time"

Adam: "Yeah sure okay well guess I'll see you whenever"

Kim: "Yeah bye"

I opened his door and he closed it behind me and made my way down the stairs and out of the building. I generally had things to do today and I didn't mean to make him upset but they are important. I get in my car and start making my way back to my own apartment.

The first thing I do when I get home is head straight to the bathroom to take a long warm shower. the warm water feels so good on my skin and it helps relax me a lot. After the long shower I go to my room to change I decide on some black leggings, a loose red t-shirt and a light grey hoodie as I wanted to be comfy when running errands. I put on no make up and let my hair naturally dry and I go around my house tidying up things and seeing what food I have and need.

I pass the clock in my living area and see that it's 11:30 and I decide it's time to get going so I grab my purse and head out. I drive to the supermarket and slowly make my way around picking up different fruits, vegetables, pastas and of course I got myself more ice cream. I decided to walk down the baby isle as I made my way to the checkout it was mainly baby food, nappies and dummies but there were some clothes. I picked up a little white babygrow with small yellow ducks covering it, I couldn't help but let a small smile creep across my face imagining my baby in it just makes me feel so happy.

I then make my way over the other side and I start to look at all the baby items and I know that I'm currently wearing the biggest smile on my face but I couldn't care. I'm holding these items and imagining my own baby, my own child and I feel so many mixed emotions about it all. I snap out of it when a woman near me drops a pack of nappies so I help pick them up and then continue my way to the check out.

Adam POV

I am upset that Kim didn't spend the day with me but I get it she has things planned that she needs to do and we don't get too many free weekends. I just would of liked to spend some more time talking with her about how this is all going to work out especially about us. I don't even know if there is and us. Are we together now? Or are we just friends? I'm so confused.

After I finish clearing the kitchen I head to my couch and get out my laptop. I decided to research some more into pregnancy to try to understand more about it all and also I hope to find some ways to help Kim out. I find out quite a lot that I never knew and I decide that tomorrow I'm going to head over to hers to talk to her and to give her some things. I know she said she was busy and had plans today but she didn't say anything about tomorrow.

I decide to shoot Jay a text to see if he wants to meet up at Molly's later for a beer and he responds quick with a yes, I also ask Kev but he says he has plans tonight and apologises but at least I'll have Jay and anyone else from med or 51 depending if they're on shift. At least I have something to do tonight to keep my mind off Kim.

Kim POV

By the time I make it back to my place its already 3:42pm as there seemed to be long queues everywhere, I unpacked everything and put it away. I don't normally eat much in a day it's very common for me to skip meals and just snack but now that I am pregnant I need to change that I guess so I grab a box of crackers and sit on the couch to watch some TV before I left for my dinner. I know it wasn't an ideal lunch but it was better then nothing. I am looking forward to dinner, us girls all try to have dinner on free Saturday's together at Hailey and Vanessa's because they have the bigger place. They are always so fun and it's nice to see each other outside of work.

Before I know it it's almost 4:30pm and I start to get ready as I always get there early to help out cooking, I decide to put on my knitted red sweater as it is kind of baggy on my and super comfortable and some blue jeans. As I put on the jeans I can feel then getting tighter already which both excites and scares me, how long can I keep this hidden? I also put on a little bit of make up and do my hair in a half up half down style. I put on my jacket and head out of the apartment and begin to drive to Hailey and Vanessa's house.

I pulled up outside of their townhouse and knock. I'm greeted by Vanessa, she welcomes me in and I head to the kitchen where Hailey is and start helping. Everyone is expected at 6pm and it's currently 5:27pm when Vanessa comes down from her room to the kitchen. She tells us that she can't stay tonight as she has a date and may not be home tonight, we try and ask who the guy is but she won't spill. As she walks away to start getting ready Hailey's phone starts to blow up with messages.

Kim: "Wow someone's popular is it maybe a certain person you've been seeing recently"

Hailey: "Oh my god I told you to stop that and it's not by the way it's actually of our friends saying they aren't coming tonight"

Kim: "Wait you can't be serious"

Hailey: "No I am see"

Kim: "Wow that's a lot of messages"

Hailey: "Yep so 51 are on shift so Stella and Brett can't come, and there's been some big crash on the 290 so med are overfilled with patients so Maggie can't come and Natalie is sick so she's at home"

Kim: "Damn that sucks"

Hailey: "Yep look you can go home if you want or you can stay here and we can have a small girls night"

Kim: "That sounds nice just guess we will have leftovers now"

Hailey: "Yeah but that will be fine can eat them throughout next week after a late shift"

We finish the food and still sit at the dining table to make it feel like a normal girls dinner night. She goes to give me a glass of wine and I laugh when she places it in front of me. At first she is confused but she quickly remembers.

Hailey: "Oh my god I'm so sorry Kim I completely forgot"

Kim: "It's okay honestly I almost did it the other day too"

Hailey: "Guess no more Molly's trips for you then"

Kim: "Yeah I mean I can go just have non-alcohol drinks"

Hailey: "True"

Kim: "So who do you think Rojas has a date with tonight? She hinted that we might of met the guy before?"

Hailey: "I honestly have no idea but I have heard her on the phone at night before and she giggles and laughs she seems happy whoever it is"

Kim: "Yeah but come on you've got to wonder who"

Hailey: "I do but I just know it's no one from the precinct because Voight is going to loose it with us all soon haha"

Kim: "OH MY GOD you and Jay are a thing! I knew it!!"

Hailey: "What I-I never said that"

Kim: "You just stuttered and I think you two are 100%"

Hailey: "Okay fine we are, but don't tell anyone okay only you and Vanessa know now please we have both had bad in-house relationships before so we're just seeing how things go"

Kim: "I called it, it was after the shooting wasn't it and how did Vanessa know"

Hailey: "Yeah it was Vanessa is the one who made me realise and when I went to pick him up I told him how I felt and he felt the same way so yeah it's kinda happened. Oh gosh so Vanessa knows because she walked in on us having a heated make out session on the couch"

Kim: "Ha wow bet she loved that"

Hailey: "She was happy for us but also kinda grossed out"

Kim: "I get that"

Adam POV

It's about 9pm when I headed down to Molly's to meet up with Jay as Kev had plans, when I walk in it seems less busy then normal which is strange for a Saturday but I thought maybe it was too early. I took my normal position at the bar and got a beer for me and Jay and waited. Not too much later Jay turned up and sat down with me.

Jay: "Hey man sorry for being late"

Adam: "No problem got you a beer to start"

Jay: "Thanks"

Adam: "It's really quiet tonight I don't know why don't you think it's a little strange for a Saturday at Molly's"

Jay: "Yeah definitely but I guess its cause 51 are on shift and there's been a huge crash on the 290 so everyone at med is stuck there, I was on the phone to Will on the way over he said it's crazy busy at the hospital"

Adam: "Damn"

We talk about loads from work to sports it was really nice to talk to someone outside of work and it also kept Kim far from my mind. We both make our way through about three beers and two shots each before we call it a night and head our separate ways home

Kim POV

We finish eating and take everything out to the kitchen before heading to the living room with our drinks. I convince Hailey to put on Pretty Women even though I know she isn't a great fan. Not far into the movie she turns to me and we start up another conversation which unfortunately is on the topic I really wanted to avoid.

Hailey: "So can I ask more about everything"

Kim: "What do you mean everything"

Hailey: "Come on your pregnancy look I know that you haven't told anyone and I feel very trusted to know but I need to know more than that little phrase"

Kim: "Okay sure ask away"

Hailey: "How far are you along?

Kim: "I'm about 6 weeks along"

Hailey: "Wow that's early when did you find out?

Kim: "When I was 4 weeks it was that early morning undercover drug bust when Voight sent me to get checked up at med when the ran my blood work"

Hailey: "Wow that must of been a shock"

Kim: "Oh definitely"

Hailey: "Soooo......"

Kim: "Sooo?"

Hailey: "Who's the father I haven't heard you talking about a guy recently"

Kim: "The father is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha cliffhanger please dont hate me :) but will kim tell hailey who the father is??? also yes i am shamelessly trying to slide other ships into this the obvious one is upstead but i wonder if people can figure out the other one ;) the next chapter is going to be similar to this more normal calm life but the chapter after that is when something large happens so wait for that!


	9. Already a Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a super cute filler chapter before tings go wrong :)

Kim POV

Kim: " The father is...a real great guy we're just trying to figure everything out you know"

Hailey: "Yeah okay well I hope that you know I'm here to help you and give you some advice if you need it"

Kim: "Thanks Hailey that means a lot. What kind of advice?"

Hailey: "You know things to help with morning sickness, best ways to hide it, when and how to tell Voight"

Kim: "Okay...what helps with morning sickness then cause that's been awful so far"

Hailey: "I heard that ginger helps like ginger ale or ginger snaps 

Kim: "Okay great thanks I'll definitely try that"

We talked some more before I decided to call it a night as I had to wake up early tomorrow to babysit. Before I left Hailey gave me a hug and told me to remember I have her and the unit to help me. I thank her again for dinner and make my way home. 

When I get home it's nearing 11pm so I head straight to my bedroom but on my way I realise how small my apartment is. I've been living here for a few years and it's small with only 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, a small kitchen/living area and then another small room which I use for storage which won't work out when the baby comes. I make a mental note to begin looking for a bigger place soon. I go about my normal evening routine and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out due to pure exhaustion.

*The Next Day*

Adam POV

I feel like Kim is trying to avoid me ever since the other day, I know she said that she had plans but I can't feel that she also just didn't want to be with me. I've been sending her texts since 9am and she hasn't responded yet and I feel that it's another sign that she's trying to ignore me. I really wanted to spend some time with her today but instead I've gone to the gym and tidied my apartment up and done a little more research about pregnancy. I just want to be there for her and try and understand what is going on and what she's going through. It's now 3pm and I'm slightly concerned that I haven't heard from Kim all day. I've probably sent 20 texts and tried to call her almost 10 times but nothing.

I decide it might not be a bad idea to go to her apartment to check on her, so I grab my phone and keys and head out to my car. On the drive over I start to think maybe I'm just overreacting maybe she has left her phone somewhere or maybe she's out but I can't help but still feel concerned. Or maybe she really is avoiding me, no no no she wouldn't do that. Would she?

When I pull up outside her apartment building I see that her car is there which is a good thing so I start making my way inside. I soon approach the door that says 2E and I knock on the door. I wait. No response. I knock a few more times but still no answer, my mind starts racing. What if she's hurt herself? What if she's unconscious? I need to get in there. My cop brain starts to kick in and I start to look around for a spare key as I don't think Kim would appreciate me kicking down her door.

I think back to when we were together and suddenly remembered where she always kept a spare key after she forgot her keys at the precinct one night. I reach up and feel around on the top of the door frame I feel the cool metal of the key and pull it down and clean away some of the dust that has collected on top. I put the key into the lock and slowly turn it and the door opens, I quickly step inside and turn to lock the door back up and I can hear the faint sound of the TV. As I walk into the living area the sight in front of me is not what I expected at all.

Kim is asleep on her couch with a baby laying on her chest. My heart could melt at the sight. As I approach them I see the ending of Finding Nemo is playing on the TV and I also see Kim's phone which is poking out from under a cushion. That explains why she hasn't answered. I decide to leave them sleeping and start to tidy up the mess around them. I pick up the few fallen cushions and put the few toys in a box I find, I also tidy away the little mess in her kitchen. I realise that the TV is still on so I go over and turn it off and put away the DVD and make my way back over to the kitchen to grab myself a glass of water. I make my way back to the living area and sit on the opposite end of the couch and start going on my phone.After a few minutes Kim's eyes start to slowly open as she woke up. She looked over to me confused.

Adam: "Good afternoon"

Kim: "Huh? What"

Adam: "It's 3:45pm"

Kim: "Yeah okay. What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Adam: "I got a little concerned when you didn't answer any of my calls or texts so I came over to make sure you were alright. i found your spare key and let myself in"

Kim: "Okay, I haven't seen my phone since this morning sorry Adam. Wait you tided?"

Adam: "Yeah I saw you sleeping and didn't want to wake you so I decided to try and help out"

Kim: "That's sweet thanks Adam. This little one likes to make a bit of a mes haha"

Adam: "Haha clearly, who is she?"

Kim: "This little darling is Sofia she's my neighbours daughter, I babysit her to help her out"

Adam: "Well that's very nice of you how old is she?"

Kim: "She is about 18 months I've been looking after her since she was a little baby. If I was honest she helped me make my decision to have this baby"

Adam: "That's sweet Kim"

Kim POV

It was sweet that Adam tided up as Sofia can make quite a mess but I don't know why he was so concerned. We talk a little more but then I start to feel Sofia move around indicating that she's waking up. I see her open her little eyes which are the most adorable dark brown, she looks up and me and balls up one of her hands and rubs her right eye.

Kim: "Hey Sofia, did you enjoy your nap?"

She nods her head and yawns, I move from my slouched position into sitting upright with knees up so her little head rests in between them. I try to fix her light brown little braids which are now messy from her hap and I straighten out her little pink and flowers dress. She looks over at Adam and then back at me with the most adorable facial expression which causes me and Adam to laugh a little.

Kim: "Sofia this is my friend Adam can you say hi?"

Sofia: "Hi"

Adam: "Hi there Sofia"

Sofia: "Duice"

Kim: "Okay Sofia let's go find your sippy cup then"

She carefully climbed off my legs and started walking over to my table to get her sippy cup but she is too small so I walk over and get it for her. She runs back over to the couch, takes one of the cushions and puts it on the floor sitting down on it with a big smile on her face whilst drinking from her sippy cup. Me and Adam both laugh at her strange action.

Adam: "She's adorable"

Kim: "I know right shes so adorable, sweet and funny"

Adam: "You're going to be an amazing mum Kim I mean you're technically already a mum by looking after this one"

Kim: "Thanks Adam and you're going to be a good dad"

Sofia: "Fish!"

Kim: "What was that Sofia?"

Sofia: "Fish!"

Kim: "Okay"

Adam: "What does she want? Fish?"

Kim: "She loves to watch fish, we were watching Finding Nemo because it's one of her favourite things she wants to watch it"

Adam: "Wow you got all that from 1 word?!"

Kim: "Yep! After looking after her for so long you start to understand her more and more"

I get up and put the film back in and press play which captures her attention. Me and Adam talk a bit longer on the couch before I decide to start making us some dinner.

Kim: "Okay I think I'm going to make us some dinner, are you staying?"

Adam: "Sure if you don't mind"

Kim: "Not at all I hope spaghetti is okay?"

Adam: "Of course"

I make my way over to the kitchen to start making the food. After I put the mince in the pan I have some time so I walk back out into the living area and begin to lay the table. Once everything I start to plate up the food.

Kim: "Sofia dinner go let's go and wash your hands, Adam yours is on the left by the stove"

Adam: "Thanks Kim you need any help with her?"

Kim: "No I've got her"

I take Sofia to the bathroom and lift her up so that she can wash her tiny hands. Once I dry them she runs back out into the living area and up to the table, she tries to climb onto the chair but is unsuccessful so Adam lifts her and she lets out the cutest giggle of laughter. We all sit and eat, I help Sofia with hers. When we are all finished Adam takes our plates out into the kitchen and starts to wash up as I clean up Sofia as she managed to get the sauce all over her chubby little cheeks and on her arms.

Once everything is cleaned up we go back into the living area and I decide to lay on the floor with Sofia to play with her. Adam decides to join us on the floor and Sofia is giving us each a wooden farm animal. She gives Adam the pig, me the cow and herself the horse. 

Adam: "Hey why do I get the pig?"

Kim: "Really Adam haha you're kidding right?"

Adam: "Of course"

Kim: "Hahaha gosh you really are like a kid"

We spend the rest of the evening playing with Sofia who seems to be having the time of her life and seems happy to have a new friend to play with. About 5:30pm Sofia's mother knocked on the door, Adam was in the middle of tickling Sofia and her giggles were loud and filling the apartment. I got up to answer the door and let Adam continue tickling her.

Kim: "Hey Megan I'll just go get her come in if you want"

Megan: "Okay, thank you again Kim"

Kim: "You're welcome like every time"

Megan: "Oh is that my little girl giggling"

Kim: "Yes it is, Adam can you stop now and gather her toys"

Adam: "Sure thing Kim"

Kim: "Here is Sofia's bag and-"

Adam: "Here is the little girl"

Megan: "Aw thank you. Hello sweetheart mummy missed you"

Kim: "Adam this is Megan Green my neighbour and Sofia's mum, Megan this is Adam Ruzek"

Adam: "Nice to meet Megan"

Megan: "Nice to meet you too Adam, okay well we best be going now it's getting late and thank you for looking after her later then planned"

Kim: "I told you it was no problem I enjoyed the time with her, we both did and I think Sofia did too"

Megan: "Definitely, Okay bye Kim say bye Sofia"

Sofia: "Byeee"

Kim: "Bye Sofia"

Adam: "Bye darling"

I close the door and look up at Adam, smiling. Maybe we can do this. He was so amazing with Sofia today and he looked so sweet playing with her. Maybe we can do this. We can do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to @/chicago_pd_upstead on instagram for the name suggestion of the little girl! i love it it's so cute and thank you to everyone who suggested a name it was very close with amelia and liliana and thank you @/haileyskidd for suggesting meg which i decided to be the mothers name!
> 
> aw so sweet not only did i give you protective adam but also burzek with a little baby is just adorable


	10. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapters kinda sad im sorry :(

*2 weeks later // kim is 8 weeks pregnant*

Adam POV

These past two weeks has been really tough on all of us. The case was a hard one for all of us, some group was targeting wealthy families, robbing them and killing them. It never seemed to end and every time we thought we caught a break it turned out to have no value to the case. Everyone's been working non-stop, barely going home because we all needed to solve this case and get the group off the streets. Once it was solved it was a huge weight of relief taken off everyone's shoulders. In the past two weeks I've barely even had the chance to talk to Kim unless it was involving work so I hadn't been able to check on how she's been doing. I have noticed she's been in the bathroom less so I'm assuming she found something that helped with the morning sickness because she was struggling before. 

I'm just finishing up the last of my paperwork when I look up and realise that everyone else has left except for Voight and Kim. Kim's just packing up as I finish so I decide now could be a good time to talk.

Adam: "Hey Kim wanna grab a drink at Molly's"

Kim: "I would love to but it's been a long two weeks an-"

Adam: "That's exactly my reason it's been a long week let's relax a little and talk"

Kim: "I know it has but if you had let me finish I actually have to look after Sofia tonight her mum's gotta work thing I don't know so I have to look after her tonight until tomorrow morning I think"

Adam: "That's fine, hey um would you mind if I joined you?"

Kim: "Sure I know that Sofia would really like to see you again she asked me the next time I looked after her after you helped if you were coming, she got a little sad when I said no"

Adam: "Aw poor thing of course I'll come I know I had fun last time, I'll meet you at yours I just need to finish this up"

Kim: "Of course see you soon"

I watched Kim walk down the stairs leading to the entry way of the precinct. I sit back at my desk and continue to finish off the paperwork. After 10 minutes I drop the last file on top of the pile of the left corner of my desk happy that it's all done. I gather up my badge, gun, phone and jacket and make my way to the locker room to grab my bag. I make my way downstairs and Trudy is still at the front desk.

Adam: "Night Sarge"

Trudy: "Hey Adam before you go here's your mail"

Adam: "Uh great thanks I'll deal with that tomorrow"

Trudy: "You better I'm doing night shift and I do not need a call tomorrow morning about you not turning up at court or re qualification"

Adam: "I will have a fun night Sarge"

Trudy: "Night Adam"

I walk out of the district and make my way to the garage to get my car. I get in and start driving in the direction of Kim's apartment. 

I make my way up to her floor and knock on the door with 2E in large letters. I'm standing there waiting when the door 2F opens to show Kim standing there.

Adam: "Hey could of sworn I had the correct door"

Kim: "No you do but because Sofia needs looking after overnight Megan lets me use her apartment because I don't have a spare room"

Adam: "Ah makes sense"

Kim: "Well come on in then. Hey Sofia! come and look who's here"

We walk into the apartment and into the living area where Sofia is sitting on the floor holding a cat stuffed animal and watching the cartoon on the TV.

Adam: "Hey Sofia remember me?"

Sofia: "Adam! Back!"

Kim: "Yeah he is back, he's going to help me look after you tonight is that okay?"

Sofia: "Play!"

Kim: "Think she's happy to see you again and she clearly had fun playing with you last time"

Adam: "Definitely. Hey Sofia what do you want to play?"

She gets up and walks over to me and tugs on my hand. I look up at Kim confused what she's trying to either tell me or make me do.

Kim: "She wants to show you something go on follow her"

Sofia tries her best to run whilst holding my finger to the corner of the room where there is a small purple box. She struggles but manages to open it and pulls out different stuffed animals. As she pulls them out she passes the to me and I end up holding all of the animals. She then giggles and runs back to where she was sitting when I first came in. I follow her and drop the toys in front of her as I sit down, so does Kim. Sofia puts a ginger stuffed cat toy in my lap and calls it a kitty and makes a meow noise and then gets another animal. She repeats this until shes done all 7 and then she gives me a dog and Kim a fox and herself a cat and proceeded to play 'animal' with us.

After playing animal Kim decides to cook dinner as Sofia told her 'num num' which is apparently her way of saying that she's hungry. Spending time with Sofia is amazing because she's such a funny child and also seeing Kim with her makes my heart flutter thinking about how this is in our future with our child. I continue to entertain Sofia whilst Kim is cooking the food, despite me asking if she wanted me to do it or help she told me she was fine.

Kim POV

Having Adam come over and help me with Sofia was such a good idea, she really seems to like him I've joked to Adam about the reason they get on so well is because they both have the same mental age. But it is really sweet to see them playing together it makes me think about our future and how this can be us with our child, I subconsciously bring my left hand to rest on my stomach which I've noticed has started to get slightly bigger but it's still easy to hide.

I get the pizza out of the oven and begin to plate it up along with salad for me and Adam and some small pieces of each item for Sofia. Adam helps Sofia wash her hands and then brings her up to the table. Sofia seems happy with the pizza and tries a little of the salad but eats it all. After we finish Adam clears up as I take Sofia for her bath. She has a very fun time playing with the bubbles and completely soaking my knitted jumper. I clean her all up and put her in a cute purple baby grow which have stars and moons over them. When I come back out to the living area I see Adam with the TV set up ready to play Finding Nemo, I smile and put Sofia on the couch with her cat toy and press play. As she's now happy and distracted I begin to tidy up the mess of toys that I know Megan would not appreciate.

Adam: "Hey, can we talk"

Kim: "Sure"

I put the toys down and walk over to the table that Adam has gone and sat at. I know what he's going to talk to me about but I'm scared I don't know if I'm ready to have the conversation yet.

Adam: "Hey"

Kim: "Hey"

Adam: "So, how's this all going to work"

Kim: "I don't know Adam"

Adam: "I don't want to pressure you into anything but I think we could try co-parenting"

Kim: "Yeah I guess"

Adam: "I was thinking maybe I could move into your spare room and we could make it work that way"

Kim: "I mean that's an idea I just- I don't know I guess with everything uh-"

Adam: "I think I get what you're trying to say, but like I said I'll be here every step of the way"

Kim: "Yeah I guess it's just Adam I really want to mayb-"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Just as I was about to tell Adam I wanted to try us again there was a loud knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone and Megan wasn't due home til early morning. I get up making my way to the door, as I make my way over I look at Sofia on the couch. She's now asleep with her body laying on a pillow and holding her cat close to her chest and her hair is in a little mess partially covering her face, she looks adorable. I open the door to be met with Platt.

Trudy: "Ma'm I'm wit- Kim?"

Kim: "Platt?"

Adam: "Wait Platt's here?"

Trudy: "Adam?"

Kim: "What's going on?"

Trudy: "*sigh* Is this your apartment Kim?"

Kim: "No it's my neighbours I have permission to be here I swear"

Adam: "What's going on Sarge"

Trudy: "What's your neighbours name?"

Kim: "Megan Green. Why?"

Trudy: "Gosh"

Kim: "What's going on Trudy you're scaring me"

Adam: "Yeah me too"

Trudy: "There's no easy way to put it, Megan Green was in a car collision"

Kim: "Omg is she okay?!"

Trudy: "Kim, she didn't make it"

Kim: "Oh my g-"

I couldn't help it, I blamed it on the hormones but I broke down crying. Adam wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest as I cried. Adam managed to help calm me so I soon stopped and looked back up at Trudy.

Adam: "So why are you here?"

Trudy: "I came here to notify any family, is there anyone?"

Kim: "Um no it's just me Megan doesn't have anyone she greew up in foster homes it's just her and- omg Adam Sofia!"

Trudy: "Who?"

Adam: "Her daughter that's why we're here to babysit"

Trudy: "How old?"

Kim: "18 months"

Trudy: "Damn. *phone vibrate* I need to go and deal with something but there's two patrol coming they'll deal with this"

Kim: "My gosh Adam she's just had her whole world ripped away from her this is-"

Adam: "I know, crazy"

Officer Jones: "Hi I'm Officer Jones and this is Officer Darrell we are here about Megan Green and her daughter"

Adam: "What's going to happen with her daughter?"

Officer Darrell: well she'll have to be put into the custody of DCFS and they'll place her somewhere for the time being before they can find her a permanent placement"

Kim: "What!"

Officer Darrell: "Where is she?"

Kim: "What you can't just take her"

Officer Jones: "Is that her over there on the couch?"

The officer pushed passed me and started making his way over to the couch so I run over and scoop her up in my arms holding her protectively against my chest.

Adam: "Woah you can't just come in here and take her"

Officer Jones: "Yes I can, are you guys relatives to the deceased"

Adam: "No b-"

Officer Jones: "Exactly so therefore we need to take the child and call DCFS to come and take her so move out the way buddy and let me through to the women"

Adam: "No"

Kim: "Adam. Please officers look we're actually pol- HEY NO STEP AWAY FROM ME"

Adam: "HEY! DON'T TOUCH HER, GET OFF ME"

One of the officers was walking right towards me cornering as the other officer was holding Adam's arm to stop him from coming over and helping me. I turned away from the officer facing the wall and using my body as a shield to protect Sofia who had started to wake up. I whispered to her how everything was going to be okay to help calm her and me. I had tears in my eyes as the officer grabbed my arm and pulled me around prying Sofia from my arms. As he pulled her from my arms he pushed me causing me to land harshly on my hip on the wood floor. 

As I went to get up I felt dizzy and I was stuck with the cries of Sofia, the yelling of Adam. Oh no my baby is my baby okay?! I suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of fear, is the baby okay?! I felt the tears building up in my eyes once again. I tried to get up but it hurt like hell and I was feeling so dizzy and now nauseous too. Suddenly Trudy walked back in on the scene and I had never been more thankful.

Trudy: "What on earth is going on here! OFFICER DARRELL LET GO OF OFFICER RUZEK"

The officer quickly released Adam looking shocked at the fact that Adam was also a fellow officer. He quickly ran over to me to try and help me up of off the floor.

Adam: "Hey, hey you're okay come on"

Trudy: "OFFICER JONES GIVE THE CHILD BACK TO OFFICER BURGESS"

Kim: "Come here sweetie it's okay"

Trudy: "What the hell happened!? Officer Jones, Officer Darrell what were you thinking"

Officer Darrell: "They never told us they were police how were we supposed to know"

Trudy: "It doesn't matter if they were or not you NEVER use unnecessary force against unarmed civilians and use such forceful tactics get back to the district NOW!"

And with that they walked out of the apartment mumbling apologies as they went. Adam was trying to calm me down but I couldn't too much had just happened in the space of 10 minutes. Sofia had stopped crying with my bouncing motion but I was still slightly crying and very shaky.

Trudy: "Are you guys alright?"

Kim: "I-I don't know"

Adam: "I think I am but how are you?"

Kim: "I need to get to a hospital"

Adam: "Yep let's go"

Trudy: "Why does she need a hospital it was just a fall right?"

I look at Adam scared but I understand, we need to tell someone.

Kim: "I'm pregnant I need to make sure the baby's okay, please don't tell anyone"

Trudy: "Oh wow congrats I completely understand go"

Adam: "Thanks Trudy"

Trudy: "Oh wait one more thing, look after the girl bring her with you too the district tomorrow and we'll go from there"

Kim: "Thank you so much Trudy"

With that Trudy left and we grabbed our coats, put on our shoes and I grabbed Sofia's cat and a blanket to keep her warm in. We went down to the car and began driving to the ER. We didn't have a seat for Sofia so she sat on my lap to try and keep her safe. 

I still couldn't believe her mum was dead. Gone. This poor little girl just lost her entire world and she doesn't even know it and won't understand if we explained. When my parents died at least I was old enough to understand what was going on but Sofia's so young she might never remember her mum and that thought broke my heart. 

And now my baby might be gone too.

It can't be.

I can't loose someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha double cliffhanger time :)


	11. Practice

same day//kim still 8 weeks

Kim's POV

I sat on the hospital bed with only the worse scenarios running through my head, I try to think positively but that's so hard with everything especially Sofia's mum. I'm pulled out of thoughts by the noise of the curtain opening and Natalie entering my room. 

Natalie: "Okay Kim, lay back and pull up your shirt please, warning this is going to be cold"

She squirts the cold jell onto my stomach causing me to squirm slightly, she begins moving the doppler around. I try to read her face but shes wearing a neutral expression scaring me more.

Kim: "Please Nat, tell me"

Natalie: "Baby looks all good, do you want to hear the heart beat to reassure yourself?"

Kim: "Yes please"

The room instantly fills with the sound of a heartbeat reassuring me that the baby is okay. I let out a loud sigh of relief. I was quick to clean myself up and leave the room as soon as I could, when I walked back into the waiting room I was met with the sight of Sofia snuggled into Adams chest sleeping. My heart melted at the sight before remembering the events of the night. Adam spotted me and started walking over to me.

Adam: "Hey , how's the baby?"

Kim: "They're fine, I heard the heart beat they are okay. I'm probably going to have some nasty bruises but that's it"

Adam: "Okay we can ice them if you want when we get to your place"

Kim: "Yeah that sounds good now lets get this little one to a bed"

We made our way out of the hospital and drove back to my apartment. We managed to keep Sofia asleep so it was super easy to put her down in the apartment for the night. After a small argument me and Adam shared my bed and both feel asleep quickly.

I was woken in the morning of the cries of Sofia, when I turned over in the bed I saw that Adam was gone. I got up and made my way to the living area to see Adam shirtless, wearing jeans with Sofia on his chest crying. He was shushing her whilst bouncing her but she wasn't having it.

Adam: "Hey, I'm so sorry I was trying to get her to be quiet to let you sleep but she just won't-"

Kim: "It's fine don't worry about it here pass her to me"

Adam passed me Sofia and I started doing the same action that Adam had been doing and after a little while she started calming down.

Adam: "Wow how did you do that"

Kim: "I don't know, guess she just needs a women, I mean she's probably missing her mom and all"

Adam: "Shit yeah I forgot about that, what are we going to do with her"

Kim: "I don't know, I think lets just take her to the district today and we'll figure it out from there"

Adam: "Sounds like a plan"

We start to get ready for the day, I change Sofia first and let her sit watching cartoons and then me and Adam take it in turns to shower. Adam has to put on his clothes from yesterday but he told me he has a spare bag of clothes in his locker at work.

Once we are all changed there isn't much time so we make our way to work. Sofia seemed to love the car journey, she was squealing looking out the window the whole time which was adorable. Once we pull up to the precinct we decide to go through the back to not draw attention to ourselves.

When we get into the bullpen all eyes are on us, I see Trudy in Voight's office which is perfect as I wanted to talk to her. I sit down at my desk and place Sofia on top of m y desk as Adam makes his way to the locker room.

Kevin: "Kim, who dat?"

Kim: "This is Sofia"

Jay: "Where'd she come from?"

Hailey: "Well Jay you see when a man and a women love each other very much they-"

Jay: "Yeah I know that but, who is her mom?"

Kim: "Um so basically I babysit her for my neighbour and last night I was looking after her with Adam when some officers told us that her mom had died. I don't want to get in to the details of the rest of the night but right now I've got her"

Kevin: "Damn are you okay Kim?"

Kim: Yeah I'm fine Kev"

Trudy then walked out of Voight's office and I knew this was my chance.

Kim: "Hey Platt can I talk to you?"

Voight: "Is that Sofia?"

Kim: "Yeah, sorry boss I didn't know what else to do"

Trudy: "He knows Kim. Let's go"

Kim: "Okay, Hailey can you take her please"

Hailey:"Of course, come here sweet Sofia"

Sofia gave off a big smile as she was passed to Hailey and eagerly started playing with her necklace.

Trudy and me walked into the locker room passing Adam as we made our way. Luckily no one was in there so I closed the door behind us.

Trudy: "What happened last night? Is the ba-"

Kim: "Yes we're fine"

Trudy: "Okay. Can I ask, how far along?"

Kim: "About 8 weeks"

Trudy: "Wow, Ruzek?"

Kim: "Oh yeah"

Trudy: "Okay. Thanks for bringing Sofia here, I've contacted DCFS they're going to be here later today to get Sofia"

Kim: "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, um I want to foster Sofia. I've known her since she was born I'm basically a second mom"

Trudy: "Kim, I get that but it will take months to sort out a fostering license, by then she'll probably be in a new family"

Kim: "No, no please Trudy I-I have to do this, please"

Trudy: "Hey hey woah don't cry what's going on? Hormones"

Kim: "That probably doesn't help. I just, I lost my parents and I want to help Sofia grow up safely and happy and I don't know if I can trust someone else to do that"

Trudy: "Okay well if you're very serious about this-"

Kim: "I am"

Trudy: "Okay, I know some people who owe me a few favours I might be able to help you"

Kim: "Thank you Trudy"

Trudy leaves the locker room but before I can Adam comes in and closes the door.

Adam: "Hey, we never got to properly talk this morning are you okay? Why'd you talk to Trudy?"

Kim: "I'm fine Adam honestly the bruise isn't even that big. I wanted to talk to Trudy because- I want to foster Sofia"

Adam: "Kim that sounds like a wonderful idea but that's not what I was checking with you about. I know that you lost your parents so I just wanted to make sure this situation wasn't stirring too many things up"

Kim: "It hasn't really but it's definitely factored into the decision"

Adam: "Okay I get it just wanted to make sure that you were alright"

Kim: "I am. And thank you Adam I appreciate it really"

I patted his shoulder and walked out of the locker room and back to the bullpen. As I walked past the break room and arm inside grabbed and pulled her in. I see a flash of blonde as I'm pulled and know instantly who has pulled me in. 'everyone really wants to talk to me today I think'

Hailey: "Hey are you okay what happened last night?"

Kim: "Yeah I'm fine"

I quickly explain everything that happened last night to Hailey. It was easy to tell her about all of it as she already knows I'm pregnant.

Hailey: "But you and the baby are okay?"

Kim: " Yes we are both 100% healthy Hails no need to worry"

Hailey: "Okay sorry I can't help it. So what are you going to do with Sofia?"

Kim: "I'm going to try and foster her"

Hailey: "Wow that's a really incredible thing to do Kim, and I guess it will be some practice for you"

Kim: "Haha yeah I guess it will"

Hailey: "So can I ask, is Adam the father?"

Kim: "I- yes, yes he is"

Hailey: "Okay, that's a good thing right I mean- are you guys together?"

Kim: "I mean I guess- I really don't know it's all just a bit of a mess at the moment we need to talk"

Hailey: "Totally and hey Kim, I'm here for you okay"

Kim: "Okay"

Hailey: "Alright now lets go get some work actually done"

We laugh and walk out of the break room, Hailey with a mug of coffee in her hands. As we walk out we are met with the sight of Sofia sitting on Jay's desk as Jay was playing peek-a-boo and making her giggle. I turned slightly and saw Hailey completely melted at the sight. I lean slightly into Hailey and whisper.

Kim: "Don't get any ideas"

She turns quickly to look at me pulling a smug expression as she lightly punched my shoulder before we walked our separate ways to our desks. I watch Hailey walk over to Jay and they both start playing with Sofia. I smile and look back down at the paperwork on my desk. 'I'm sure they'll both be having a lovely conversation tonight' I think.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Adam sitting at his desk writing away. I really need to talk to him about everything. I don't know when I'll be ready to but I will....soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys long time no see? i know that its been like almost 2 months but ive been dealing with some personal stuff and i also lost my notepad with all the chapter notes and plan but hopefully ill be back to posting weekly! there arent many more chapters left now
> 
> also sorry that this is a short one and there is no adam pov but this was meant to be a bridge chapter and kim orientated


	12. Together

Adam POV

It has been 2 months since the night when Sofia's life changed, since then Kim and I have become closer and have started to work together more. We still weren't sure what exactly we were or how this was going to work because we have both been delaying the talk. 

Adam: "Ow"

Sofia grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it. Kim and Hailey were currently out shopping as Kim had already out grown many of her jeans and shirts, they were due back any minute now so then Hailey could look after Sofia whilst me and Kim go to an appointment at med.

I heard a knock on the door and got up with Sofia in my arms giggling.

Adam: "Who is it Sofia"

Kim POV

It had been 2 months since Sofia's mom had passed, since then its been crazy. Trudy was able to pull some favours to make me Sofia's foster parent whilst an investigation went underway to find any family. Me and Adam had cleared out my small spare room for Sofia and it still needed decorating but we had the minimal essentials which was what mattered. In these past 2 months there's been lots of changes, me becoming a parent has been a big one but me and Adam have also been becoming closer and he more or less lived in my apartment helping with Sofia to start of he slept on the couch but lately he's been sleeping in my bed. Another big change has been me, my stomach has grown so quickly and I've already grown out of all my cloths which is why I'm currently standing in the middle of a shopping mall with Hailey.

Hailey: "Come on Kim just at least get one babygrow"

Kim: "I don't know Hailey isn't it too early?"

Hailey: "Have you seen yourself? It's definitely not and they're so cute"

Kim: "Okay I guess I'll get the white one with the little bears on them"

And with our final purchase of the day we walked out of the mall and back to Hailey's truck, the trip had been successful I had gotten new jeans and shirts that should last a while and now it was time to drive back to mine so me and Adam could go to our appointment.

Today I was getting my 16 week scan, I have only had a few and my doctor, Dr Hart had told me that today we might be able to find out the gender of potato, Adam had called the baby potato and its cute and has now stuck with everybody.

We arrived at my apartment and me and Hailey walked up to my door and knocked, the door opened and I was met with the sight of Adam and Sofia, who stuck her arms out for me and had the biggest smile on her face.

Kim: "Hello Sofia"

Adam: "She missed you"

Kim: "Of course she did she likes me more"

Adam: "No way she likes me more"

Hailey: "Actually I think she likes me more"

Adam: "*laughs* sure Hailey have fun with her we shouldn't be long"

Hailey: "I will now you two GO! I want to know the gender of potato"

Kim: "*laughs* okay Hails see you later, bye Sofia"

Me and Adam begin the walk down to his truck and drive to Med. The radios low and I'm looking out the window watching the city go pass when Adam breaks the silence.

Adam: "So we are finding out the gender?"

Kim: "Yeah, remember last time Dr Hart said we could at the 16 week checkup"

Adam: "Yeah I do I just didn't know if we were actually finding out or not"

Kim: "Of course, why wouldn't we? It will help us prepare"

Adam: "Okay that makes sense I guess. What are you hoping for?"

Kim: "Honestly I just want a healthy baby, but maybe a girl? I don't think the world can handle another Adam Ruzek!"

Adam: "Hey! I was thinking maybe a boy but a girl would probably be gorgeous like you"

Kim: "*blushing* Adam..."

Adam: "We're here, let's go find out"

We get out of his truck and make our way into med and sit down in the waiting area. As I'm sitting my knee is bouncing up and down with nerves, I can't stop thinking if something is wrong ever since that fall I'm scared about it having some affect. Adam sees my knee and takes my hand in his and moves me to leaven on his shoulder as an attempt to help calm me and it works.

Dr Hart: "Kimberly Burgess?"

Me and Adam stand up and walk with Dr Hart to an examine room, I lay down on the chair and watch as Adam stands next to me to try and help calm me.

Dr Hart: "Okay Kim how have you been? You seem to have grown a lot"

Kim: "I've been good and yes I have"

Dr Hart: "Okay, so we're going to try and see the gender today is that correct?"

Adam "Yep"

Dr Hart: "Okay Kim you know the drill, lift up your shirt and the gel will be cold"

Kim: "Yep. Oh that's cold"

Dr Hart: "Alright lets have a look at baby Burgess. Hmm"

Adam: "What does hmm mean?"

Kim: "Is everything okay?"

Dr Hart: "I'll be back, I need to go and get one of my colleges to check this over"

Kim: "Oh god Adam what if somethings wrong with the baby!"

Adam: "Hey, calm down I'm sure it will all be okay"

Dr Hart: "This is Dr Nevo, I just need him to check over the ultrasound"

Dr Nevo: "Yep you are correct Jen"

Dr Hart: "Okay, thank you Jim"

Kim: "What's going on? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Dr Hart: "No actually the opposite, congratulations Kim, you're having twins!"

Kim: "T-twins? Are you sure? I have no history of twins in my family?"

Adam: "I do, my moms a twin. Woah that's crazy, twins"

Dr Hart: "Yep it's definitely twins, the reason we haven't been able to see them on the other scans is baby b has been hiding behind baby a. This also explains your rapid growth Kim"

Kim: "Wow, can you see the genders?"

Dr Hart: "I can. Congratulations you are having a girl and boy!"

Adam: "One of each! Perfect"

Kim: "Perfect, thank you so much Dr Hart"

The rest of the appointment went well, me and Adam make our way back to his truck and we just sit in silence, processing everything we had just been told.

Adam POV

Wow I can't believe we're having twins and a boy and girl. I can see a little girl who looks just like Kim crawling around and a boy just behind her looking like me. I forgot that my mom was a twin I didn't even think of it as a possibility or reason why Kim was growing so quickly. Twins is going to be great but it's going to be a lot of work, especially if Kim gets approved to adopt Sofia, three kids under 3 sounds hard work. 

Adam: "How you feeling?"

Kim: "This is going to be a lot"

Adam: "Yeah"

Kim: "Why did you never tell me your mom was a twin!?"

Adam: "Well it never came up!"

Kim: "Ugh Adam, I didn't even think we could do one baby let alone two, plus Sofia!"

Adam: "I think we need to talk about how this is all going to work"

Kim: "I think you need to move in"

Adam: "What?"

Kim: "There's no way we can make this work if you don't move in, you're always over, just move in"

Adam: "Okay....we're going to need more room though"

Kim: "I know but we can't afford anywhere else"

Adam: "Let me talk to Casey, he does construction I'm sure he could help us out"

Kim: "Yeah I like the sound of that"

Adam: "What about us?"

Kim: "Huh?"

Adam: "What are we Kim? Like you just said we practically live together, we sleep in the same bed, what are we? What do you want us to be"

Kim: "I- I think I want to give us a go again, a proper go, no messing we have Sofia now and babies on the way we need to give this a serious go because- I love you Adam and I want to make this, us work"

Adam: "I love you too Kim, let's do this"

Kim: "Yeah?"

Adam: "Yeah"

Without thinking I lean over and pull her into a kiss to show her I'm serious and that I love her. We can do this, if we do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, im sorry i know its been a month and i said i would be trying weekly updates but then life happened anyways ive started college now so hopefully it doesnt effect me too much! i wont make a promise for weekly uploads cause clearly i cant keep them but thats what im going to aim for!
> 
> thank you to everyone who voted on all of the polls on my instagram that was the last ever polls for this story! so now you cant get made at me for choices because technically you made them! but i may or may not twist some of them ;)
> 
> ive planned out only 3 more chapters plus an epilogue and then thats it! so unfortunately this story will be ending soon :(
> 
> anyways til next time
> 
> -ri


	13. 1, 2, 3....

Kim POV

I'm officially 7 months pregnant! I'm starting to be very over being pregnant I am huge and uncomfortable but I'm almost there now! It's been three months since we found out the sex of our babies and ever since me and Adam have kept it a secret, we also have officially come up with the names for our babies, we let Sofia help us come up with some names but we didn't think that 'Spaghetti' would be an appropriate name. Honestly in the past three months so much has happened.

Adam was able to get Casey over to our apartment to try and help us figure out how to make more room for the two babies on the way. With the help of Casey and the people from 51 and Intelligence and agreement from my landlord, we were able to put up a stud wall in the kitchen/dinner/living room that spilt it in half. Overall we were all able to make another room which has now become mine and Adams room and our old room is the nursery. Everyone at Intelligence had also been a great help in setting up the nursery, and officially decorating Sofia's room. Sofia's room was now painted a light purple and was filled with stuffed animals, on one of the walls Hailey had actually painted an underwater scene using inspiration from Sofia's favourite films finding nemo and finding dory. It was definitely a shock when Hailey had suggested doing the wall no one had any idea she was so artistic and seeing a badass cop who I had seen take down suspects twice her size sitting on a ladder carefully painting was so weird. Sofia had loved it and made sure to give Hailey lots of hugs afterwards. Hailey had also painted in the nursery, because we had settled on a gender neutral theme as both a boy and girl would be sharing she had painted some cute elephants and giraffes for us around the room.

Sofia had become the little light of not just our lives but everyone's, everyone adored Sofia and loved it when she would visit the bullpen. Thanks to Trudy she had helped up with the adopting process and in 5 months we would officially be able to adopt her. I feel like Sofia has really helped bring me and Adam together more, our relationship has gotten so much better and it was nice to be with him like this.

Today is a rare Sunday off and we had planned a gender reveal party for our friends at 51 and the 21st. It's nothing big just a few pink and blue balloons in the living area and a boxes which said baby a and baby b on. I was just putting the last blue bow in Sofia's hair when there was a knock at the door.

Kim: "They're here Sofia let's go shall we?" 

Sofia: "Yessss"

As we made our way to the door I knocked on my bedroom door to alert Adam that people were here.

Kim: " Adam, people are here hurry up getting changed"

Adam: "I'll be out in a sec darling"

I followed Sofia to the front door and opened it to be met with Hailey, Jay and Vanessa.

Kim: "Hey guys come on in"

Sofia: "Antie Nessa! Antie Haiwey!"

Jay: "Come on Sofia don't forget your favourite uncle"

Sofia: "Uncle Dayyyy"

Sofia ran into Jays arms and he happily lifted her up. I watched the way Hailey looked at him and gave her a subtle smile as we moved into the living area. Shortly everyone arrived and was having a great time talking with eachother but it was now time for the main reason they were all here.

Kim: "Okay so we are going to do the gender reveal now but we will also be announcing the names of these two"

Me and Adam walked over to the table that held two large boxes, one said baby a and one said baby b and inside is coloured balloons that would show the gender. We stood in front of box a ready to open it.

Adam: "Remember pink means a girl blue means a boy"

Kim & Adam: "1, 2, 3....."

Stella: "ITS A GIRL!!!"

Everyone clapped and congratulated us and then we moved to the second box, baby b.

Kim: "Okay we ready"

Kim & Adam: "1, 2, 3....."

Kevin: "ITS A BOY!!!!"

Trudy: "I don't think the world needs another Adam Ruzek *laughs*"

Hailey: "*laughs* True Sarge, so Kim what are the names?"

Kim: "We have decided on Ella Rose and Mason Jaydon"

Vanessa: "They sound perfect!"

Voight: " Congratulations again, to Kim and Adam"

Everyone: "To Kim and Adam!"

Adam POV

The party is going well, everyone was congratulating us and having a great time and that's all we wanted. I'm talking to Kevin and Casey when I feel a tugging at my jeans, I look down to find Sofia holding her hands over her ears, I bend down to pick her up

Adam: "Hey Sof, is it too loud darling?"

Sofia: "Sleepy"

Adam: "I can see that too okay lets go put you to sleep shall we, excuse me guys"

I start walking towards the hallway when I spot Kim laughing with Natalie and Hailey, I leave her for now and decide to tell her afterwards where Sofia is. By the time I make it to her room, she's already asleep on my shoulder so I carefully and slowly place her in her bed and walk out. I make my way back down the hall and make my way to Kim, I lean into her ear and whisper.

Adam: "Hey darling, I just put Sofia down to sleep she was tired and said it was too loud"

Kim: "Okay thanks Adam"

As I lift my head back up I place a quick kiss to her lips and quickly walk away.

Kim POV

Adam kisses me and quickly walks away, I can feel the heat in my cheeks as I looked down.

Hailey: "Well look at you too"

Natalie: "You guys are so cute, okay I'm getting another drink you two want anything?"

Hailey: "I'm fine thanks Nat"

Kim: "I'm fine too"

Natalie gets up from the couch and walks to get herself another drink and Hailey scoots closer to me on the couch.

Kim: "Um hi?"

Hailey: "I agree you guys are cute, how are you feeling about this all"

Kim: "It's all very overwhelming but I'm excited and scared"

Hailey: "Why?"

Kim: " I guess I'm excited to meet the babies but I'm scared to actually have to raise them you know and I'm also terrified of giving birth"

Hailey: "That's normal any sane person would be scared Kim especially of the birth, I mean most people do it once but you've got to do it twice"

Kim: "Please don't remind me you can blame Adam for that one" 

Hailey: "Yep you know Adam always the one making things worse *laughs*"

Kim: " *laughs* True. But speaking of what's up with you and Halstead?"

Hailey: "What do you mean?"

Kim: "I know you're dating but some of the looks you've been throwing eachother the entire time you've been here, are you....."

Hailey: "Hell no Kim I'm not pregnant and trust me we're safe we are definitely not doing that anytime soon *laughs*"

Kim: "Sorry for bringing it up"

Hailey: "It's fine.

The rest of the evening went really well around 8 people started to leave and by 9 Adam and I saw Jay and Hailey out. We were both exhausted (well me more than him) and decided to just go to bed. We laid in bed just cuddling for a while, the soft patter of the rain helped relax me and filled the quiet space as we slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes i know its been like over a month i apologise college has really kicked off since i last posted and ive had loads of assignments to do and this story just slipped my mind until recently so hopefully this is good enough. fair warning i did write this at 6am on a bus so there may be more errors then normal 
> 
> so unfortunately there are only two more chapters of this story left! thank you to everyone who voted on instagram for the genders and thank you all for the name suggestions as well!
> 
> see you in the next one! 
> 
> -ri


	14. Early

Kim POV

Kim: "Sofia, baby we can't go to the park today okay"

Sofia: "WHY"

Kim: "Because mama is exhausted and daddy had to go into work"

Sofia: "NOOOOOO PARK"

Kim: "Okay how about we watch finding nemo instead and I'll even let you eat a cookie"

Sofia: "Yessssss"

With that I saw Sofia run to get the DVD, I really wish Adam was here her tantrums have only been getting worse recently and it turns out being 8 1/2 months pregnant with twins leaves you with no other option then to stay home all day because you're so big and exhausted. Voight has been amazing help over the last two months, he would let Adam do all paperwork at home so he only had to go to the precinct when they caught a case which meant he was home more often and able to help out. Unfortunately Adam was called in an hour ago after he had promised to take Sofia to the park which had lead to a tantrum for the past half an hour.

Sofia came running back to me with the DVD in her hands, I went over and put it in the player and grabbed a cookies for myself and Sofia and sat on the couch were Sofia was already seated, excitedly holding her nemo stuffed toy. I sat down next to her and allowed her to snuggle into my side as I pressed play.

About 45 minutes into the movie I start to feel a sharp pain, I change sitting positions and rub my bump, 'probably braxton hicks' I thought as I had experienced a few over the past week. But then they increased in frequency and pain 'I think these are real contractions' I thought, as I went to stand up to get my phone I felt a wetness.

Kim: "Oh my god, AAAH Sofia can you go get mamas phone it's on the table"

Sofia: "Mama you okay? You hurt?"

Kim: "No baby just get my phone please"

I watched as she jumped of the couch and ran to the table, before I knew it she was back with my phone. I immediately got up Adam's contact and called him but no answer, 'Come on Adam' I thought as another contraction hit me. I tried calling him 5 more times and decided to call Hailey instead, thankfully she picked up first time.

Kim: "HAILEY!"

Hailey: "Kim? What's wrong?"

Kim: "I think I'm in labour my water broke abo- AAAH -about 5 minutes ago I tried calling Adam but he wouldn't answer"

Hailey: "Omg okay I'm coming to get you"

Kim: "Where is Adam?"

Hailey: "He went on a CI run looks like he left his phone"

Kim: "Uhh I'm going to kill that man"

Hailey: "Alright I'm on my way try to stay calm, and time your contractions"

Kim: "Okay"

Hailey POV

I can't believe Kim's in labour she's only 36 weeks, I grab my jacket and keys when the boys start looking at me.

Jay: "What's wrong?"

Hailey: "Kim just went into labour, Adam left his phone behind do either of you know where he was going?

Kevin: "Oh my god, no we don't"

Hailey: "Okay I'm going to Kim, you two find Adam and bring him to med asap"

Kevin: "Yep you got it"

Jay: "On it"

I continue to grab my things and rush out of the bullpen and down the stairs when I hear Platt calling my name.

Trudy: "Hailey!"

Hailey: "Not now Sarge I've gotta go"

Trudy: "Wait what's happened

Hailey: "Kim's gone into labour and no one knows where Adam is"

Trudy: "Oh my god, I'm coming with you, CORTEZ man the desk for a while"

With that me and Trudy rushed out of the precinct and got in my car and drove to Adam and Kim's apartment. As we approached the building we took the stairs as to be quicker. As we approached the door I pulled out my spare key that she had given me awhile ago when I babysat Sofia. We open the door to be met with the sight of an out of breath looking Kim sitting on the couch.

Kim POV

I heard the key turning in the door and saw Hailey and Trudy enter and I had never been more relieved.

Kim: "Oh thank god"

Hailey: "Hey were here now calm down, now where is your hospital bag"

Kim: "Bedroom in the corner by the wardrobe"

Hailey: "Okay, Trudy can you go grab some stuff for Sofia whilst I get the bag"

Trudy: "Of course"

I watched as they walked around the apartment when another contraction hit me.

Kim: "AAAAH"

Hailey quickly rushed back in with the hospital bag in hand and dropped it by the door before coming over to me and kneeling in front of me putting her hands on my knees.

Hailey: "It's okay Kim, you're okay just breathe"

Trudy: "I got everything"

Hailey: "Okay Kim I'm going to get you to stand up now and we are going to get out of here and down to the car alright?"

Kim: "Yeah. Wait what about Sofia?"

Hailey: "Why'd you think I brought Trudy? She's going to drive your car, take Sofia and meet us at med alright and you're going to come with me to med"

Kim: "Okay"

Hailey stood up and grabbed my hands helping pull me p from the couch and we began slowly walking out of the apartment. I could hear Trudy talking with Sofia and locking up the apartment as we waited for the elevator. After a few minutes we made it to Hailey's car but before I could get in another contraction hit me causing me bend as forward as I could.

Kim: "AAAAH"

Hailey looked at me, her eyes wide.

Hailey: Kim, how far apart have your contractions been?"

Kim: "About 5 minutes"

Hailey: "Yeah we need to get you to the hospital lets go"

The ride over to med went so fast, I was just focusses on my breathing and before I knew it we had arrived. As we entered the ED I spotted Maggie talking to the lady at the desk, Hailey must of seen her too because before I could call out she did.

Hailey: "MAGGIE!"

Maggie: "Hailey, Kim is today the day?"

Kim: "Sure is- AAAAAH"

Maggie: "Alright lets get you a wheelchair, JULIA! CAN WE GET A WHEELCHAIR OVER HERE! so how far apart are the contractions"

Hailey: "About 5 minutes"

Maggie: "Okay lets get you up to Labour & Delivery I think it's almost time to meet Ella and Mason"

The next few minutes were a blur, I was put in a wheelchair and taken up to the ward and put into a room with loads of different monitors attached. After the nurses left Hailey came back in.

Hailey: "So Trudy is downstairs in the waiting area with Sofia"

Kim: "Where's Adam?"

Hailey: "Jay just texted me they tracked his cars GPS and they're going to get him now he should make don't worry"

Kim: "He better, he's so paying for this is fucking hurts like hell and I'm gonna have to do this twice because of his ass"

Hailey: "Haha"

Me and Hailey continued to talk when the doctor came in to check on everything and me when Hailey told me she had just gotten a text saying that Jay and Kevin had gotten Adam and were driving over.

Kim: "That's great"

Doctor: "Okay everything is looking good Kim we are almost there I think maybe another 30 minutes and we will be ready to go"

Kim: "Great thanks Doc"

The next half an hour was long and painful I thought I could handle pain but this was another level. I was squeezing Hailey's had as I heard a rush of footsteps outside, suddenly the curtains opened and appeared Adam.

Adam: "Omg baby I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot I don't know how I for-"

Kim: "It's fine all what matters is that you are here now- AAAAAAH"

Adam: "Are you okay?!"

Kim: "Yeah just another contraction it's almost time"

Doctor: "Okay Kim it's go time are you ready to meet your son and daughter?"

Adam: "Wait it's time already?"

Kim: "I have been going for a while"

Doctor: "Okay Kim we're gonna set up and get some more people in here, ma'am could you please leave and dad can you step over there please"

Everything was a blur people were rushing in and out of the room and I was focussing on breathing through the contractions. The pain was awful the worse I've ever experienced but I wanted to do it naturally, no drugs.

Doctor: "Okay Kim we're gonna need you to push on the next one ready"

Kim: "Okay"

Doctor: "PUSH"

Kim: "AAAAH"

Adam: "It's okay baby you're doing great"

I continued to push for what felt like hours and I feel so exhausted.

Doctor: "Okay Kim final push! 1, 2, 3!"

Kim: "AAAAH"

Doctor: "It's a girl!"

Adam: "You did it babe she's here! Ella's here!"

Kim: "Oh my god she's here!"

The busy room was then broken into silence as a cry erupted.

Kim: "She's got your lungs- AAAAH"

Doctor: "She looks healthy Kim now let's focus on getting this last one out okay I think you know what to do by now"

Kim: "Again, I HATE YOU ADAM"

Adam: "Love you too Kim"

I have no energy left, I'm exhausted but I've got to do this. I swear I'm going to kill Adam. It feels so much shorter this time before I know it I'm almost there.

Doctor: "Okay Kim final push"

Adam: "You can do this Kim you're amazing"

Doctor: "Okay 1, 2, 3!"

Kim: "AAAH"

Doctor: "It's a...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe yes i will leave it there ;) one more chapter to go it will be coming out later today!
> 
> see you in the final chapter!


	15. Forever

Kim POV

Doctor: "It's a girl!"

Kim: "Girl?"

Adam: "A girl?"

Me and Adam both looked at each other, totally confused. We were expecting a boy and girl, not two girls.

Adam: "Damn two girls that's incredible"

Kim: "Yeah but we were told a boy?"

Doctor: "Yes but there are errors sometimes there's about a 5% chance of the gender being read wrong"

Adam: "Wow"

Doctor: "Would you like to hold your baby girls mama?"

Kim: "Yes please"

Two nurses came over and laid each girl in my arms. Looking down at the babies I've instantly fallen in love. They're both so small and beautiful, I look up at Adam and see tears building up in his eyes.

Kim: "Hi welcome to the world"

Adam: "We did it"

Kim: "Yeah"

Adam: "This is incredible"

Kim: "You wanna hold them?"

Adam: "Yeah"

Adam POV

I am given the girls and I'm instantly in love, I cant believe we did this. Kim is incredible for carrying them both and giving birth I could never of done it she's so strong. 

Adam: "They have your face"

Kim: "You can't tell that yet"

Adam: "I can, I can already tell they are going to be carbon copies of their mum"

Doctor: "Sorry to interrupt but do you have names?

Adam: "Sort of"

Kim: "We have baby a's name but not baby b's"

Doctor: "That's okay I can give you some time-"

Adam: "Wait we do have baby b's name, it was the one we were debating for baby a"

Kim: "Oh yeah okay we have their names"

Me and Kim told the doctor the names and were told more information about the babies. Some nurses came in to check some things with Kim and the babies when I remembered everyone was in the waiting room.

Adam: "I'm going to go and tell the others and bring them in is that alright"

Kim: "Yes of course"

I kiss her forehead and the babies foreheads and walk out of the room down to the waiting area. I still couldn't believe it I'm a father, of course I was already a father to Sofia but it's really hit me. When I walk into the waiting room I see Hailey, Jay, Kevin, Trudy and Sofia siting, as I walk in Hailey spots me and stands walking towards me and everyone else follow.

Adam: "We have two girls!"

Jay: "Two?"

Hailey: "Omg two girls"

Adam: "Yeah there was an error when reading the ultrasound apparently but we have two healthy girls"

Kevin: "That's amazing dude"

I see Trudy holding a sleeping Sofia, we had been here a while no wonder she feel asleep, I walk over and take her from Trudy. I stroke her check and gently call her name waking her up.

Adam: "Hey baby girl, mama had the babies you want to go see them"

Sofia: "See mama and babies"

Adam: "Yeah, come on guys I'll take you to them"

I lead them all back through the ward to Kim's room, I gently knock checking with Kim it was okay to enter. When we go in Kim is holding both babies sitting up with the biggest smile on her face.

Kim: "Hey everyone"

Hailey: "Hey how are you feeling?"

Kim: "Exhausted but so so happy"

Kevin: "That's good"

Trudy: "So are you going to introduce us?"

Adam: "Right Aunt Hailey, Uncle Jay, Uncle Kevin, Aunt Trudy and Sofia meet..."

Kim: "Ella Rose Ruzek born at 15:17pm weighing 5 pounds and....."

Adam: "Anna Elizabeth Ruzek born at 15:31pm weighting 4 1/2 pounds"

Hailey: "I love them names"

Kim: "Who wants to hold them first?"

Everyone took their turns holding and admiring the babies. Once everyone had their turn I took Ella and bent down to show Sofia and then did the same with Anna.

Sofia: "Baby"

Adam: "Yeah these are you're baby sisters so your job as a big sister is to protect them and love them you think you can do that?"

Sofia: "Yeah! I gonna be bestest big sister"

Trudy: "Yeah you are"

Kim POV

Everyone's talking and I don't think I've ever been happier then I have in this moment.

Trudy: "Hey everyone else said they'll come tomorrow so you can get some rest"

Kim: "Okay sounds good"

Trudy: "Come on Adam, Sofia get in with Kim lets take the first Ruzek family photo"

Trudy takes our photo and some of Ella and Anna to send to people who aren't coming until tomorrow. Kevin was the first to leave and then Trudy with Sofia and it was just Hailey and Adam left. 

Jay: "Hey I'm going to go to the cafeteria does anyone want anything?"

Hailey: "Can you get me a sandwich please"

Jay: "Of course, Adam, Kim?"

Kim: "I would love a sandwich"

Adam: "Hey I'll come with you Jay, be back soon"

He kissed my forehead and left with Jay, Hailey looked at the door and got up and closed it which was very odd. 

Hailey: "So how was the birth?"

Kim: "Long, exhausting and painful but definitely worth it"

She suddenly came to the edge of my bed and sat really close to me, she fiddled with the string of her hoodie before looking up at me with a big smile.

Kim: "What's going on?"

Hailey: "I have something to tell you"

Kim: "Okay?...."

Hailey: "I'm pregnant"

Kim: "What!"

Hailey: "Yeah almost 12 weeks"

She stood up and lifted up her hoodie and turned to the side showing me her little bump.

Kim: "Oh my god Hailey that's amazing congratulations"

Hailey: "Thanks"

Kim: "So how did Jay take the news?"

Hailey: "He was so happy, of course its quite early in our relationship but it doesn't matter I love him and he loves me that's all what matters"

Kim: "Of course. Hang on almost 12 weeks? that means- You were pregnant at the gender reveal party!"

Hailey: "I know I can't believe it either, when you asked if I was pregnant I obviously responded with no but then a few weeks ago when I was feeling unwell that conversation came back into my head"

Kim: "So what you're saying is I was technically correct"

Hailey: "Yes, oh by the way no one knows yet we wanted to wait until the 12 week scan"

Kim: "I get that, how about work?"

Hailey: "Oh yeah we told Voight but he agreed with our wishes but he's been making sure we have been working more in the bullpen and keeping me in the distance during raids"

Kim: "That's good of him I'm so happy for you two"

Me and Hailey continued small talk until the boys came back a few minutes later, we all ate and chatted before Hailey and Jay decided to leave. Now it was just me, Adam, Ella and Anna left alone in the room for the first time. Adam came and laid next to me on the bed and turned to look at me.

Adam: "I love you"

Kim: "I love you too"

Adam: "You've given me a family and I love them and you so much for it"

Kim: "Yeah I still can't believe we're doing this"

Adam: "It's gonna be hard but we'll love it"

Kim: "We will"

Adam: "I promise I'll always love them and you forever"

Kim: "Forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats it :'( 
> 
> i want to thank everyone who voted for anything or gave name suggestions on instagram it was fun to get the readers involved with the story. i hope you liked it and enjoyed the journey of adam and kim and sofia and of course ella and anna.
> 
> well i guess this is it, the end of forever (that makes no sense 😂)
> 
> see you in the next story
> 
> \- ri


End file.
